Destiny's Trick
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Emma is an adventurous female, that has never gone on an adventure in her life, unless you count the barn. Her main goal in life is to become a pirate, maybe a ring and boy will change all of it. Please R&R DONE!
1. chapter 1

"Mom you said that I didn't have to wear one of those corset things!" yelled Emma.  
  
"I said that you only had to wear them for special occasions." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Nothing is ever a special occasion." Emma pouted. Her arms crossed, and her tone threatening. "Please, mother!"  
  
"Wear it today and you wont have to wear it tomorrow." Elizabeth finalized, and left the room. She knew the child was as strong willed as she was, and her temper grew more with each year. Dozens of times her father had said that she should've just send Emma off to boarding school. Elizabeth just shrugged and replied with a no. She wanted to keep Emma safe and felt scared sending her off to some boarding school. Elizabeth went to her own room to get dressed. "Every time," said a voice. Elizabeth turned to find Will sitting down and looking at her shaking his head smiling.  
  
"Yes, but you know its worth it." Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Maybe she'll meet someone this time."  
  
"She never will you know that." Will sounded a little laugh. "She's destined to become one."  
  
"What about Timothy?" Elizabeth asked and started to get dressed for the night's occasions.  
  
"He won't." Will said with such certainty that Elizabeth just sighed. Will watched his wife as she dress. For him she was in every way perfect, and knew that she would rather off on some adventure, but they had children now. They were not young any more, well they were just not like they were sixteen years ago. Timothy was their oldest, he learned everything there was to know about swords and how to handle them. Emma on the other hand was little and small structure, but really she was strong, and strong willed. Emma since the day she was born wanted to become a pirate, and Timothy wanted to become a naval officer, which shortly he would be named lieutenant, one of the youngest ever to be named. Both something at sea, one of the only things they had in common.  
  
"My dear father did you miss me?" Katharine waltz over to Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Yes, my dear I believe I did." Norrington replied. "How is school?"  
  
"Fine, and my trip was fine too. Did you find any pirates while I was gone?" Katharine answered before her father could ask.  
  
"No, seems they all are hidden before I look for them. You look lovely today." He smiled down at his fifteen-year-old daughter.  
  
"Thank you, it's for the coordination tonight." She smiled back. Her father offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked towards the carriage that waited them. "By the way who is the coordination for anyway, the captain on the ship failed to mention."  
  
"Young mister Turner." He sighed, and his daughter seemed to spark her interest intently.  
  
"Mister Turner?" She asked again, and smiled to herself. Norrington looked at his daughter, and then sighed. Surely he would lose another women to the Turners.  
  
"That's the third time someone has runoff with my ship." Jack said quietly to himself.  
  
"Captain we're comin on to Port Royal." A boy about fifteen yelled to Jack. "Why are we here?" The boy asked, his blond hair creeping into his face.  
  
"Let's say it's a matter of leverage." Jack smiled.  
  
"You need something or someone?" The boy asked.  
  
"Aye, but don't worry your pretty lil' head over it, Davy." Jack smiled at his son.  
  
"Emma Turner get down here now, otherwise we'll be late!" Elizabeth yelled at her daughter. Emma flew as quickly as she could down the stairs, but the corset was preventing her from running.  
  
"I'm here." Emma said, out of breathe, and looking a little pale.  
  
"We're going to be late for your brother's coronation!" Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"No, we aren't we still have thirty minutes." Emma got into the carriage, and almost slipped, but her father caught her. "Thank you."  
  
"She does have a point Elizabeth." Will sighed, as he helped his wife into the carriage. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Your right, but I want to make sure that he looks nice, knows what he's doing, and I just want to make it on time." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"It only takes five minutes to get there." Emma raised her eyebrows. Elizabeth sighed again, not sure what to say. She nervously twisted her wedding ring around her finger. It wasn't a small wedding ring it was in fact a big one, ruby actually. Elizabeth wondered many times how Will got it. It must have been from the cave. It often glowed at times at night, and Elizabeth had to stick it under the pillow to sleep. Looked at it now and noticed that it was glowing again. Soon they arrived at the fort. It wasn't very crowded since it was twenty-five minutes before the coronation started. Emma looked around for her friend.  
  
"Emma!" Called out a voice. Emma turned to see Katherine. The two girls embraced.  
  
"So good to see you Katherine!" Emma smiled holding her friend at arms length. "I didn't think you would make it."  
  
"Of course I would make it!" Katherine smiled a little dreamy smile. "After all it is your brother."  
  
"Katherine!" Emma squealed. "I'm sure my brother will be glad to see you too." The two girls walked over to the place they wanted to stand. "So how is school?"  
  
"A bore." Katherine and started to fan herself and Emma did the same, the sun becoming a little more heated. "It is not that much fun I miss everybody here."  
  
"I bet." Emma said a smile that suggested something coming over her face.  
  
"I must admit that I miss your brother the most." Katherine sighed, looking at Emma's smile and she too smiled. "My brother has been asking about you, he may not be a lieutenant, but still fancies you an awful lot."  
  
"Oh really?" Emma eyebrows shot up. "A little old for me don't you think?" After all Katherine's brother was eighteen.  
  
"I'm amazed that your brother is becoming a lieutenant at sixteen though." Katherine said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately the other one died from a pirate attack." Emma sighed. Thinking about a pirate's life.  
  
"Frightful creatures." Katherine exclaimed. Emma just nodded. Soon the whole fort was filled, and Timothy walked in.  
  
"Somethin's goin on at the fort." Davy looked through his telescope.  
  
"Really?" Jake said remembering how he met Miss Swann, seventeen years ago.  
  
"It'll be prefect for getting a ship." Davy smiled.  
  
"No, it'll be prefect for getting a small crew." Jack gestured with his hands.  
  
"Well, well, well my big brother becoming a man." Emma smiled at her brother.  
  
"Thank you." Timothy glanced at his sister.  
  
"Oh please Timothy its me, Emma your sister." Emma sighed trying to get him out of the whole military thing. "The one you use to play pirates in the gardens, the one you used to..."  
  
"Emma, please start acting more your age." Timothy sighed. Emma annoyed stomped off towards the sea view. It was the only place where no one went. Emma was not sure why, but still it was alone time for her. She also knew it would be cooler, and the air would hopefully come back to her. She looked towards the sea it was beautiful. The crisp blue waters, and when the water was in movement it would sparkle. The air fresh, and calming. Emma loved the water, and wanted to go on it. To be a pirate, her parents would never approve. She never asked but she was afraid to ask. A voice cut her thoughts out.  
  
"Ms. Turner." Emma turned to see Norrington's son, James.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Norrington." Emma smiled. She started to lean against the stone arch.  
  
"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" James asked.  
  
"It was enjoyable." Emma lied. She felt herself becoming hot, and started to fan herself. "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Yes," James smiled down at her.  
  
"The water is lovely now." Emma breathed. James turned to look at the ships. Emma, hit her stomach to try to help her breath, it wasn't working.  
  
"Yes, but not as lovely as you." James said turning back to her. Emma kept her mouth from becoming unhinged, but her eyes were wide with shock. "Emma, you are a fine woman." Emma fanned herself fast now, her air gone. She could barely hear what he was saying. He turned from her again. "Emma, I can wait until your sixteen to marry you, and I am hoping that you will marry me."  
  
"I can't breath." Emma said holding her stomach. She fainted and went over the edge of the wall, and landing with a splash in the water.  
  
"I was hoping for... Emma?" James said slowly as he turned to find Emma gone. "Emma?" He said again, and finally he looked down in the water. "EMMA!" Elizabeth and Will, who were standing near by, came quickly up to the arch.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked turning on James.  
  
"She down there," James said as he readied himself to jump in the water, "I have to go save her!"  
  
"No!" Norrington soon arrived and grabbed his son's arm. "We'll go below and get her."  
  
"Captain did you see that?" Davy asked,  
  
"See what?" Jack asked back as he tied two knots together.  
  
"A girl," Davy said looking around to try and see her, "she fell in the water."  
  
"Where?" Jack asked now looking to where Davy pointed.  
  
"There." Davy thruster his finger out again.  
  
"Many girls from that ledge," Jack shrugged.  
  
"Are you going to save her?" Davy asked.  
  
"No, last time I saved a girl, it didn't work that well for me, mate." Jack eyed the spot.  
  
"Many thanks Jack." Davy sighed as he plunged in the water. Davy swam to the spot where the girl landed. He saw her and picked her up. He struggled to get to the top, and soon realized that he was sinking again. Davy ripped the dress off and had enough strength to get to the top. He saw the docks and swam towards them. He lifted the girl up on to the docks. There was no one there. He laid her down on the hard wooden boards. "Come on, luv, get up." Davy touched her face lightly. The face was beautiful, and delicate. He looked down at the corset. "So that's it." He took a knife out and ripped it. The girl came awake and spit up the water. "You alright?" She looked at him puzzled. She turned to look the other way, and Davy felt a jerk on his clothes. He turned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trust me mate its not a good idea to stay there." Jack was on the side of dock looking up at him. He jerked the young boy on the little boat.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Davy asked, falling on his back. "I wanted to make sure that the girl was alright."  
  
"If she's the girl I think she is then she'll be alright, mate." Jack sighed. "Now lower your head or we'll get caught." Jack rowed under the dock to hide.  
  
Emma turned back around. The boy was gone. Emma felt for her dress and felt none, and then the corset and still felt nothing. She looked down. She was half naked! She tried to cover herself up, but then realized that no one was around her. She steadied herself as she got up. "Ms. Turner!" Emma looked up. There was at least twenty men coming towards her. Her mother and father right behind them. Her mother caught up to speed, while the men started to slow down. "My darling!" Elizabeth caught her daughter up in her arms. "I was so worried, you could've hit those rocks!"  
  
"Mother I'm fine." Emma breathed as her mother squeezed her. Finally Elizabeth let go of her daughter. Will stood behind his wife.  
  
"We're glad you're alright." Will smiled, and hugged his daughter lightly, and brought her a coat to cover herself in.  
  
"Thank you." Emma smiled back.  
  
"Come on, we'll take you home." Will offered his arm to both of the women and lead them to the carriage that awaited them on the normal land.  
  
"Will, I think he's back." Elizabeth said as she untied her corset in their room.  
  
"Who?" Will unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"Jack, I think he's back." Elizabeth pointed towards the sea.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "Jack hasn't been here for fifteen years. I'm sure we would've seen the Black Pearl if he were."  
  
"Emma couldn't have just gotten up on the dock herself, Will." Elizabeth pointed out, and then said under breath. "I couldn't get up on those decks by myself."  
  
"One of the fishermen could've helped her." Will put his arms around Elizabeth.  
  
"Mr. Turner, you and I both know that Emma wouldn't have gotten up on that dock for no reason." Elizabeth turned to see his face close to hers. She tenderly kissed it. "You know I'm right."  
  
"I know," Will kissed her back, "she's destined." Will touched his wife face, and kissed her again. 


	2. chapter 2

Emma looked outside of her room. Who was that boy, his eyes dark and familiar looking, but his blond hair. She sighed, maybe he was a pirate; maybe he was the key out of this mess! Emma looked out towards the water, no new ships. She could escape but what would she tell her mother and father? Emma looked down at her feet. Something shined in the moonlight; it was a piece of gold! She looked at it carefully and it looked like a ring, but the band a fin, and the head, which held rubies, was a person. Emma gasped it was a mermaid! She felt something else at her feet. It was a piece of paper, a note. She picked it up and began to read it, "Begin to seek what you wish, but keep this with you always." There was no signature. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Emma!" It was Jack, "It's your brother. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes," Emma yelled back as she stuffed the ring and note in her robe pocket, "you may!" He walked in, still in his uniform, but it was a little messy. A little smile came on Emma's face. "Where have you been?" She asked slyly, "With Katherine perhaps?"  
  
"Do you have an answer for James?" He ignored her question.  
  
"So you were with Katherine!" Emma squealed with excitement, and then sighed, "Not yet."  
  
"He was worried about you today," Jack smirked, "thought he was going to faint of the cliff himself."  
  
"What did you two do?" Emma ignored his remark. "I know you just didn't come up here to tell me about James."  
  
"I want to talk about her to you." Jack blushed redder than a rose. "You think Katherine loves me?"  
  
"You have to be a bloody fool!" Emma gasped, "Of course she loves you! You love her everyone knows it! Even mother and father know. So are you going to ask her to marry you?" Jack looked at his sister, he wasn't sure if he should tell her.  
  
"I..." He started.  
  
"You already did?" Emma gaped at her older brother. Katherine finally becoming her sister! Life would be much better then! "Did you ask anyone about this, like for instance her father? Or what about our parents?"  
  
"No, only you." Jack's eyes fell, and then he began to glare at her. "You know you can't tell anyone!"  
  
"You know I never tell anyone anything." She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I know it sometimes worries me." Jack sighed, looking worried.  
  
"Now your starting to sound like mom." Emma giggled. "Now if you don't mind I have to go to bed and you have to get out of my room." Jack kissed his sister's forehead and left. Emma looked back out her window and wondered if she would ever find love. She pulled the ring out and watched as it gleamed in the moonlight. Maybe the ring and the boy was her way out.  
  
Davy looked out at the dark water. He wished he could've chosen his life. He would've never chosen the one he got, a son of a pirate and a whore. He looked at Port Royal, that's the life he wanted. A high society member, someone who was respected, and loved, but he was a raping, murderous, pirate. Although he had only murdered and never raped, he regretted that he did, but yet he was still a pirate. Born one and would eventually die one. "Where are we goin' sleep?" Davy asked Sparrow.  
  
"Up there." Sparrow pointed to the governor's house. "I know the man that lives there."  
  
"Do you want to get hanged?" Davy looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"I want Pearl back." Sparrow's face saddened. He finally beached the little rowboat. "Take this mate." Sparrow handed Davy a pistol. Davy looked where Sparrow was looking and knew why he needed that pistol.  
  
Emma couldn't sleep. She wanted to know who gave her the ring. It could've been the boy. It seemed to haunt her, as she felt it on her finger. Emma sat up. There was a noise outside that was really loud. She dismissed it as nothing, but soon she heard it again. Emma slowly crept to her balcony. There in the bay was a large pirate ship! It had huge black sails and a black body. The pirate flag waved in the air proudly. Suddenly she began to feel dizzy, she griped the door handle. She looked at Port Royal, burning in misery, and then the pirate ship breaking the town like a little doll. It wouldn't stop until it was completely satisfied with the plundered it received. Emma watched as excitement filled her up. This could be her chance to escape.  
  
Will quietly slipped out of bed. He was careful not to wake his wife. He crept to the window the Pearl was back! He got dressed quickly and quietly. "Will," Elizabeth yawned, "what are those noises?"  
  
"The Pearl's back." Will answered her, "You and Emma need to get to the fort quickly." Will sighed, and Elizabeth began to dress. "Why is Jack doing this?"  
  
"I don't think that's Jack, Will." Elizabeth smiled. After they were down quickly getting ready they looked at each other.  
  
"You get Emma, and I'll get Jack." They kissed and both went to their children's rooms. Will walked into Jack's room. The boy was struggling to get his pants on quickly. "Jack let's go." Will sighed with a hint of laughter when his son tipped over.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute, dad." Jack said finally pulling on his pants, and standing up. Elizabeth opened Emma's door.  
  
"Emma come on we have to... Emma?" Elizabeth found herself in an empty room. The bed was disheveled and sheets missing. Elizabeth began to panic and called her daughter's name again, "Emma?" She looked towards the balcony the door opened and curtains flying around in the breeze. Elizabeth ran to it and looked over the railing hoping not to find Emma on the ground. She found sheets tied together making a rope for Emma to climb down.  
  
"Elizabeth what's taking so long?" Will asked, as he walked into the to the room with Jack close behind.  
  
"She's gone!" Elizabeth's voice shook. "Emma's gone!"  
  
Katherine walked down the streets of Port Royal. Jack was all she could think about. She heard something in the distance, but shrugged it off. Nothing could ruin this day. Jack kissed and proposed to her. His kiss lingering on her lips still. His arms held her tight, his hand on her cheek. Katherine had felt safe and content. She felt the ring on her finger it was beautiful, in a shape on a mermaid with rubies for eyes. The noise from behind her came again and she turned her head towards the sound. Katherine gasped. A pirate ship was attacking Port Royal! She turned quickly to head back for the fort. There was another bang making Katherine look up. A piece of wood hit her head and she blacked out.  
  
Davy ducked out of the way that the pirates were coming. They were once his friends, and now his enemies. Sparrow and him crept out from the alleyway. The streets were filled of mayhem. Pirates were in them. Sparrow casually walked through it as if he were back in Touruga. They were deep within the city and would reach the governor's house. Davy turned his head to see that a girl was running towards him. He braced himself for the collision. She fell into his arms, and the girl looked up.  
  
"Its you!" She gasped.  
  
"Aye." Davy nodded; it was the girl from the water. "Looks like you made a friend." He motioned behind her. A man was headed in their direction. The girl jumped behind him and he pulled out his pistol and shot the man square in the face.  
  
"You shouldn't have shot that, mate." Sparrow slurred, lingering over to them.  
  
"I don't prefer to die right now." Davy looked over his shoulder at the girl, and showed Sparrow her. "I don't she prefers to die right now either."  
  
"So Miss Turner, fancy meeting you so soon, I would have half excepted you to be on the hill with your father and mother and brother." Sparrow looked at Emma.  
  
"You know her?" Davy asked.  
  
"You know me?" Emma asked the same time Davy did.  
  
"No times to explain, love, show us where your house is." Sparrow looked at her.  
  
"I can't go back!" Emma protested.  
  
"Now you are." Davy pushed her in front. Emma looked back at Sparrow fallowing them and she wondered how he knew he and her family. Davy put his hand on her shoulder, so she couldn't runaway. Her heart did a little flip, and she blushed a little. Emma put her head down even blindfolded she could find her house. She bumped into someone.  
  
"Will!" Sparrow walked forward in a friendly hello.  
  
"Jack?" Will looked at Sparrow puzzled.  
  
"Aye, I got a little someone you might want to meet." Sparrow showed Emma, her head down.  
  
"Emma!" Elizabeth and Will said.  
  
"Why did you leave us?" Elizabeth scolded.  
  
"Let's get to the fort, no time for explanations." Will looked down at his daughter, knowing that she probably had been punished enough. He looked at Sparrow and Davy. "You also." The all stayed in the shadows and serectly ran to the fort. Elizabeth soon stopped.  
  
"I forgot my necklace!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"You can get it latter." Will sighed.  
  
"Will, it was my mother's!" Elizabeth pouted.  
  
"I'm going with you." Will sighed again.  
  
"I can go myself." Elizabeth smiled, and turned back to her house. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Then something caught her eye, "Katherine!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She was lying in the streets. Elizabeth quickly made her way towards her. "Katherine!" Elizabeth gasped trying to wake her, but Katherine was out cold.  
  
"Hello puppet." An icy voice sounded behind her. Elizabeth turned to only see darkness. 


	3. chapter 3

"Mr. Sparrow." Norrington eyed Sparrow.  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Sparrow corrected.  
  
"Why is your ship attacking us, Captain?" Norrington asked mockingly.  
  
"Not my ship at the moment." Sparrow shrugged.  
  
"Lieutenant Turner to your station." Norrington turned to Jack, and then turned to Will and Emma, "Governor and Miss Turner in my office." He was beginning to walk off when he turned, "Have you seen Katherine?"  
  
"No," Will shook his head and then smiled, "but I'm sure Elizabeth will, since she went back to get something." Worry started to fill him again. He hoped he kept this man's sprits up, because his were down. Will left and Emma quickly followed.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow you will go to..." Norrington started.  
  
"Jail?" Sparrow held his hands out.  
  
"You will accompany the Governor and Miss Turner in my office. The boy will follow your lead, Mr. Sparrow." Norrington turned, and went to the cannons.  
  
"Captain!" Sparrow shouted after Norrington. Davy turned and went in the direction Emma and Will left, Sparrow follow. They both went inside. The room filled with fear, and silence. Neither Emma nor Will moved from their spots to great them or even look at them. Will stood by the window looking out, and Emma in a chair with the ring still on her finger and the note in her pocket.  
  
"How do you know me?" Emma's eyes fell on Sparrow. Sparrow didn't realize she was talking to him. He opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Old friend." Will answered, still looking out the window.  
  
"How?" Emma's eyes still resting on Sparrow, she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.  
  
"Explanations are best kept for latter." Will said as he turned. "I'm going to look for your mother."  
  
"No you can't!" Emma ran to him, "Please, don't leave me!"  
  
"I have to, besides you left me." Will hugged his daughter.  
  
"But I was being foolish, please don't leave me!" Emma wouldn't admit to being sacred, but Will knew she was. He held her out at arms length and held her hands tightly. He was going to say something, but he opened his hands and closed his mouth. Emma looked down at the ring, and then up at her father, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Sparrow looked over at the ring, and looked at Emma.  
  
"Perhaps explanations are best kept for latter." Emma whispered.  
  
Will ran up and down the streets. It was morning, and the streets were paved with death and ruins. There were people also looking for their loved ones. There was no sign of Elizabeth or Katherine. He had checked every shop to every house. He knew where they were, but wasn't willing to accept it. He headed back to the fort with the grim news. Will entered it and watched an injured man go by, his head bleeding. He walked up to where Norrington was explaining something to his men, Sparrow, Emma, and Davy, who were just there.  
  
"They're gone." Will shook his head, and the room became silent. No one moved or talked. No one knew what to say. Emma looked over to her brother who became dead white, and she swore she saw his eyes water.  
  
"I told you I would get us a crew." Sparrow leaned towards Davy and whispered. He turned to everyone. "So I guess that means you wont be needing us, so we'll be going." Sparrow started towards the exit, and Will looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." Norrington sighed, "We'll be needing your services."  
  
"What do you want me to do, mate?" Sparrow asked slyly, knowing exactly what he was doing.  
  
"You know where they're going." Norrington looked away from Sparrow angrily. "Lieutenant Turner, get the ship ready."  
  
Emma looked from the unmoving ship to the blue Caribbean Sea. She felt someone besides her and turned.  
  
"Beautiful day for sailing." Will announced and smiled at his daughter, "Too bad it will be wasted."  
  
"If they stop fighting, maybe it won't." Emma smiled at her father trying to become a sailor. She began to feel dizzy again, but shook it off.  
  
"If." Will shrugged and walked to where Sparrow and Norrington were fighting. Jack and Davy stood on the sidelines watching the two men bicker. Davy would constantly roll his eyes, and Jack would just sigh. Davy looked at Emma, and began to walk towards her. "Miss Turner." Emma turned to see James standing there. "Hello, Mr. Norrington." Emma smiled, and bowed her head.  
  
"James, please." James smiled shortly.  
  
"Emma then." Emma answered, her fake smile still on her face. There was a silence, and Emma began to wonder why he came over here.  
  
"Commodore said we would be leaving as soon as Mr. Sparrow agrees." James broke the silence.  
  
"Agree to what?" Emma asked.  
  
"Agree to letting the Commodore put officers on the ship instead of pirates," James answered, "Mr. Sparrow said that he wanted to go to some island..."  
  
"Tourtoga." Emma finished.  
  
"Yes," James looked at her, "he wants to get a band of ravaging, raping, plundering pirates. It's never going to happen."  
  
"Why?" Emma wondered. "They know where their hideouts are, and they know their world."  
  
"Exactly their own world." James exclaimed. "It's not like ours, they are awful creatures, they could turn on us at any moment, and take the ship themselves."  
  
"Then put some trustworthy people on the ships with them." Emma shrugged. "They all..."  
  
"James!" Norrington called. James excused himself and left. Emma watched him go and wondered if he had heard anything she had said. Davy came towards her and she turned to look out into the sea.  
  
"Fiancé?" Davy asked nodding towards James.  
  
"Only if I choose." Emma shrugged. She knew if she looked at him she would blush and she wouldn't be able to stop. She kept her eyes on the sea, longing look on her face.  
  
"There's nothing out there but adventure." Davy whispered. He looked at her ring. "Where you get that?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me Emma shook her head.  
  
"I heard stranger, probably." Davy assured her.  
  
"I found it on my balcony with a note." Emma smiled, knowing how stupid it must have sounded.  
  
"What did the note say?" Davy put his face in front of hers and she blushed and turned away quickly.  
  
"Are you related to Jack?" Emma asked, trying to stop the blush go to her cheeks.  
  
"He's my..." Davy's voice trailed off, and they both looked behind.  
  
"Father." Sparrow stood there, "Miss Turner your father wants to see you, since we'll be setting sail soon." He started to walk away.  
  
"Where?" Emma asked, hoping for the pirate island.  
  
"Tourtoga." Sparrow shouted over his shoulder. 


	4. chapter 4

Elizabeth woke on a cold wet floor. Her head was in terrible pain. She quickly opened her eyes remembering what happened. She felt someone next to her, and she turned her head. Katherine was lying there, wet and still knocked out. Elizabeth got up quickly, despite the pain. She took a hold of Katherine's shoulders and shook her very lightly.  
  
"Katherine, please wake up." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"She's not dead." A female voice from the corner of the cell rang out. "She woke before you, but then fainted again at the sight of them." The girl pointed towards the cell across from them. The whole crew of the Black Pearl was in it. Elizabeth looked down at her dress, it was soaked, and there was water at the bottom of the cell. "Poor girl didn't stand a chance, luckily they didn't see her wake." She motioned her head upwards. Elizabeth stared at the girl, not sure what to make of her. She was barely older than Katherine, maybe Jack's age. She looked familiar, with her long black hair tied back into what was a French braid, but her eyes were as blue as the oceans or that boy'. Really the girl looked like Sparrow but in girl form.  
  
"Pearl?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes not moving from the girl.  
  
"Thought you would remember me, love." Pearl smiled. There was a bang where the stairs were. Katherine's eyes fluttered opened, and she sat up. Footsteps came down the stairs. Four pirates appeared, their appearance frightening, they were rugged, and scars across three of the four's face. One stood out in front of all of them. He was the hardest to see. His black skin blended with the black walls and the lighting. Elizabeth stood up and glared at them.  
  
"No need for such an awful look on a beautiful face." She assumed this one to be the captain.  
  
"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked, not backing down. "Why did you kidnap us?"  
  
"There's no use in killin' ya." His rotten teeth showed.  
  
"Then there's no use in keeping us." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"I don't think you would prefer the water." He answered back.  
  
"You mean we're out of Port Royal?" Katherine asked walking over to bars where they glared at each other. She put her hands on the bars.  
  
"Aye." He looked at her hands on the bar with the ring on it. "Where you get that ring?" Katherine looked at her hand, and remembered the ring. She didn't know what to say, she looked at Elizabeth, she couldn't tell anyone, unless Jack was here. She looked back at the captain and looked down.  
  
"I gave it to her." Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"I see, and girl what's your name?" The captain's eyes fixed on Katherine.  
  
"Katherine... Turner." Katherine clasped her mouth shut, she slip. She meant to say Norrington, but it slipped. Elizabeth sighed quietly.  
  
"Yours?" He looked at Elizabeth,  
  
"Elizabeth Turner." Elizabeth answered, and then looked at Katherine. "She's my daughter." Katherine looked at Elizabeth saying thank you.  
  
"Two Turners." The captain smiled, he backed away from the bars that enclosed Katherine and Elizabeth. Then left with the three pirates. Elizabeth looked at Katherine with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Should've told them the truth, girly." Pearl shook her head, and sighed.  
  
Emma looked to the vast and empty sea. They were finally moving. She felt a wave of dizziness come over her again. It was happening so often now, and even her dreams she would see things happen to other people. Sometimes it was people she didn't even know. She would cry out in the night. Will said it was the saltwater air. Sparrow finally got Norrington to agree to go to Tourtoga and pickup a pirate crew. Only Emma, Davy, Jack, Norrington, Sparrow, and Will were on the ship. James stayed in Port Royal to take care of the fort while they were gone. Emma looked at the ring on her finger; she hadn't talk to her father about it yet. She looked at it again maybe it wasn't the air. Her head began to swirl again, and she started to shake.  
  
"Are you ok?" Davy asked she hadn't even seen him come towards her. He put his hand on the one with the ring on it.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Emma whispered, and she fainted into his arms. Davy caught her. He looked around she was still shaking severely. Davy spotted Will on the other side of the ship.  
  
"Will!" Davy shouted to him, and he turned. "Something's wrong with Emma." Will rushed over to him. Davy was collapsing under her weight, well the weight of the dress. "Girls shouldn't have to wear dresses." Davy breathed under the weight. Will rolled his eyes at the youth, despite his worried looked. He picked up his daughter and went down to the cabins and laid her on a bed.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked turning on Davy.  
  
"I don't know." Davy sighed and put his head down he was a little embarrassed to say he touched her hand and she fainted.  
  
"It's the ring." Sparrow walked in the doorway.  
  
"The ring?" Davy and Will asked.  
  
"Aye, the ring." Sparrow looked at the ring on Emma's finger. "It gives her dreams of a person's future or fate. It can only work for her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Davy asked looking at Emma's shaking form she had calm down.  
  
"She can't control it she will see a person future when the ring it worn and someone touches it while being worn." Davy looked at his father and back at Emma.  
  
"Jack I thought we took care of this?" Will asked his eye's narrowing.  
  
"I thought I did too." Sparrow shrugged.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the wet, cold floor of her cell. She looked over at Katherine who sat in the corner. She had her knees up to her chest, and she looked as if she were crying. "Why did you give them Turner?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I don't know." Katherine shrugged, and sighed. "It slipped, and before I could stop it, it was out." Elizabeth nodded, she understood. The ring on her finger bothered her though.  
  
"Where did you get the ring?" Elizabeth scooted closer to Katherine. Katherine's head went up. She looked at Elizabeth, she wanted to tell her she really did, but she knew she couldn't. Although Elizabeth already probably knew that Katherine wanted to be her future daughter-in-law. Katherine opened her mouth and then shut it.  
  
"I told Jack I would marry him." Katherine started to cry. "Now, I'll never marry him!"  
  
"You will don't worry." Elizabeth smiled, trying to reassure the girl.  
  
"No, I wont." Katherine's tears flowed out of her eyes. "I'm stuck here in this cell. I'm going to die, here."  
  
"No you wont." Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"We're not all lucky like you." Katherine smiled. "Not all of us have a handsome pirate coming to save you."  
  
"Who told you that story?" Elizabeth asked shocked. No one had ever spoken the story that happened eighteen years ago.  
  
"I heard it from a street vendor." Katherine shrugged. "I'm surprised that you never told Emma or Jack."  
  
"Would you want your daughter knowing that she's a pirate, a granddaughter to one of the greats?" Pearl spoke up. Elizabeth and Katherine turned to her, and stared. "She would run off in second. Although she is half pirate, why not make her full?" Peal half smiled. Elizabeth sighed, she didn't want Emma to runaway, and Jack wouldn't be happy with his father. She did tell the story at bedtime, but never would the children guess it was their parents in the story. Elizabeth never mentioned Jack, although Emma did have a good sense of who he was. "Funny lil' old world, isn't it?" Pearl put her head against the wall, and went to sleep.  
  
"I guess I understand," Katherine shrugged. "Elizabeth do you know my mother?" Elizabeth looked at Katherine. Pearl's eyes shot open and looked wide eyed at Katherine. "What?"  
  
"I knew your mother, but only for two years." Elizabeth lied.  
  
"I knew your mum." Pearl sighed. "Nice lady." Elizabeth shot Pearl a look.  
  
"You knew my mother?" Katherine looked at Pearl. Pearl was going to take a swing of the canteen and she swallowed a lot.  
  
"When I went to visit in Port Royal." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"Oh come off it!" Ana-Maria shouted from the other cell. "Girly your mother was a pirate." 


	5. chapter 5

Emma's eyes flew open. She looked around the room panicking. Was that a dream? It was so real! No one was in the room with her. She slowly got up.  
  
"Rise and shine." Davy smiled walking into the room and sitting on the chair that was on the side of her bed. "Thought you were just going to sleep the rest of the way."  
  
"Where are we?" Emma asked looking at the floor. Even though she had seen this boy for over a week she still blushed at the sight of him.  
  
"About a day to Tourtuga." Davy shrugged.  
  
"A day?" Emma asked confused.  
  
"You've been sleeping a long time." Davy lifted her chin. "You had us scared, you wouldn't stop shaking."  
  
"Shaking?" Emma looked into his blue eyes. She blushed, but didn't move her head from his hand. She had seen him in her dream or whatever it was.  
  
"Will sat here, for the longest time, your brother came to check on you once in a while." Davy's hand went to her cheek.  
  
"Where were you?" Emma smiled. The dream still fresh in her mind, it wasn't a happy dream at all.  
  
"Right there." Davy pointed to a stool in the corner. Emma looked deeper into in his Caribbean blue eyes. She had to look away, her dream too fresh now. It all flowed back to her. Davy looked down. "I have to go tell your father your up." He walked out. Emma sighed, that could've been the only chance she would see Davy again. She had to know where the place and who killed him, maybe she could stop him from dying. Emma hoped that dream wasn't real. She hoped it was only a dream.  
  
"Land!" Jack called from the crow's nest.  
  
"Tourtuga!" Emma whispered as she smiled to herself. Will came over to his daughter.  
  
"Stay on the ship." Will whispered to her. Emma scowled, but Will just shrugged.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked looking back at the island.  
  
"Trust me, stay on the ship." Will looked at the island. It seemed harmless from a distance, but soon you would go up to it and that would change. The streets were wild with whores and pirates. Will knew he didn't want Emma to get sucked in to Tourtuga.  
  
"No one is going to be on the ship." Emma protested. Will thought for a minute he opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted. "I know that you'll be in Tourtuga. Please, can I go?" Will sighed deeply, and then nodded. Emma gave a squeal and leapt into her father's arms. "Thank you, daddy!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went below to the cabins. Davy watched Emma disappear to the cabin. He envied Will. He got to look at her every day. The other day below the cabin he was so close to kissing her. She turned away, was it because she didn't like him? No, it must've been that boy, James. Davy sighed and prepared the ship for landing.  
  
Katherine laid her head against the wall. Her mother a pirate, it couldn't be true. Her father despised pirates, and would never marry one. Unless he didn't marry her. What was she thinking? Of course her mother wasn't a pirate she died when she was born. She felt someone looking at her and Katherine's eyes opened. A pirate in the next cell over was looking at her. Katherine heard her name once, Ana- Maria, the one who told her the lie.  
  
"Your mum was a good pirate." Ana-Maria sighed.  
  
"My mother died giving birth to me." Katherine narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Think whatever you want, but your mum isn't dead, nor is she a noble women." Ana-Maria shrugged and closed her eyes.  
  
"My father hates pirates." Katherine whispered fiercely.  
  
"Not this one." Ana-Maria's eyes still closed.  
  
"Ana-Maria," Katherine began, "if my mother was still alive and a pirate where would she be?"  
  
"Tourtuga." Ana-Maria smiled.  
  
"Will," Sparrow slurred holding his mug of rum shakily, "you know your father was a good man."  
  
"Yes, Jack." Will nodded, looking at Emma, who was over in the corner with his son, and Davy. Will sighed, Sparrow had more than his share of drinks. He was going to take a sip of his rum, but Sparrow took it. Norrington was sitting by Will watching in amazement that someone could drink that many mugs of rum. He counted them up, twenty-four. The three men looked at each other.  
  
"What?" Sparrow asked.  
  
"Jack," Will began slowly, this question had been haunting him from day one, "where is your daughter?" Sparrows stopped swaying, as if he had been acting the whole time, and looked at Will, then the Commodore, and then back at Will.  
  
"On the Pearl." Sparrow sighed deeply, and cleared his throat. "Poor girl been stuck on the ship with me crew, and your wife and your daughter."  
  
"James?" A voice said behind them. Norrington turned.  
  
"Jane?" Norrington looked at the woman, who was dressed in blue. Her hair pinned up and she had make up on.  
  
"Jane!" Sparrow shouted to great her. "Lovely to see you, you know we really need a crew and..." His voice trailed off, "Still hung up on him love?" Jane looked at Sparrow and slapped him. She turned to head to Norrington.  
  
"So you came here." Norrington sighed.  
  
"Had no where else to go," Jane shrugged, "I was waiting for Sparrow here to bring in the Black Pearl so I could work on that ship. No other pirate ship would satisfy me." Jane smiled.  
  
"You left Katherine and James." Norrington looked down to her stomach.  
  
"I knew they were in good hands." Jane touched his face, and then she noticed where he was looking, and she smiled, her teeth showing. "She's wonderful, though she does wonder about her daddy."  
  
"So it was a girl." Norrington sighed, and he got up. "I should be going back to the ship, make sure no one captured it." He left, and Jane sat down.  
  
"Well, if it isn't old bootstrap's kid." Jane laughed, "How's Elizabeth and your kids doing?"  
  
"We need us a crew." Sparrow broke in.  
  
"A crew?" Jane looked at Sparrow. "Thought you had the Black Pearl and the crew was all set."  
  
"The Pearl's gone." Sparrow sighed, "So is the crew, but Davy."  
  
"Jack, no, not..." Jane gasped, even though she was a pirate she had picked up a few noble traits.  
  
"They're all on the Pearl," Sparrow sighed, "None of them hurt, but Elizabeth and Katherine are on it." Jane perked up at the sound of her daughter's name.  
  
"Where's James?" Jane asked causally, but the fear in her started to rise.  
  
"Your husband or kid?" Sparrow asked. Jane gave him a look. "The kid's in Port Royal watching over the town while they're away." Sparrow nodded towards Will.  
  
"Alright Jack," Jane sighed, "I'll find a crew tonight, and bring them along in the morning." They shook and Jane went off. Sparrow watched her go.  
  
"Can we go back to the ship?" Emma asked sneaking up behind her father. Davy was behind her, and Jack sat down in Norrington's seat. Will nodded, and grabbed his daughter's hand to pull her down for a kiss on the cheek. Emma's head began to swirl and her knees collapsed. Will caught her in time, and carried her back to the ship. Davy followed behind them, and Jack helped Sparrow up from his seat and walked him to the ship. Emma began to shake, and her body temperature went up. Will got back on the ship and laid his daughter on the bed. He looked at the ring, menacingly. If the prophecy were true, Emma would never be normal again.  
  
Emma woke the next morning. Her dream fresh in her mind, it hadn't been bad as Davy's, it was good. She saw her father with her mother on this ship. They were together, holding hands. They looked out to sea and kissed, and little child came running up to them. Will picked it up and she saw herself, they walked over to her and gave her the child. It was a nice family scene, and Emma enjoyed it a lot. She wondered if the child was hers. She sat up in her bed, and her father came in.  
  
"Emma who gave you that ring?" Will asked.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Emma yawned. She knew this part was going to lead to hundreds of questions that she didn't want to answer.  
  
"Who gave you the ring?" Will asked again. Emma's head went down, and she sighed. What could she say?  
  
"I don't know." Emma whispered.  
  
"How did you get it?" Will asked, his tone a little rough.  
  
"I found it." Emma looked up at her father.  
  
"Where?" Will's eyes narrowed.  
  
"On my balcony." Emma shrugged.  
  
"Have you tried taking it off?" He looked at the ring.  
  
"No, the note said..." Emma bit her lip she didn't plan on telling her father about the note.  
  
"Note?" He tilted his head. "What note?"  
  
"Never mind." Emma shrugged it off and got up. She started for the door, but Will stepped in her way.  
  
"Emma, tell me what note." Will looked down at his daughter. Emma pushed her lips together and sighed.  
  
"The note that came with the ring," Emma knew she wasn't done, but she moved towards the door again, but her father was quick and step in her way again, "it said that I should begin to seek what I wish, but I have to keep this with me always." She pulled the note from her dress and handed it her father.  
  
"You may go." He stepped aside and began to read the note, "Begin to seek what you want, but keep this with you always." Will turned it over. There was more, than what Emma had said. "Don't take it off, it could be deadly. It is now your life, you can't chose your life, but your can change it." Will looked at the bottom for the signature, it was signed. "Bootstrap Bill." 


	6. chapter 6

Elizabeth sat on the floor. She felt something glowed by her side. She looked down at her wedding ring. The ruby glowed with fury. It seemed to sense something was wrong. Elizabeth looked around the room everyone was asleep. It was dark out, no sunlight shone from the stairwell. Sigh, and wish she could've gone to bed too, but something was bothering her. It could be the ring, but Elizabeth knew that wasn't all. She closed her eyes for a moment. How did the captain know she was Turner?  
  
"Didn't except you to be up." Elizabeth turned her head to see the captain.  
  
"I didn't know you were here." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Funny thing rings, never can tell which one your looking for until it glows." The captain smiled.  
  
"Why are you keeping us here?" Elizabeth asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Trying to fulfill a prophecy." The captain shrugged.  
  
"What prophesy, Captain?" Elizabeth feared for Katherine, lying could be the end of her.  
  
"Captain Cook." Cook smiled at her. "You ask a lot of questions missy." Elizabeth just glared. "To become powerful, to know all, and what is going to happen. Your ring is the key to that, mostly your daughter's ring. She can tell the future with that little ring, she can predict outcomes of battles, where treasure is. Only she can, and no one else, but with both rings I can know myself, the only thing I need is the blood of a mother and daughter. To repay the ones who lost their lives searching for this, and ones who have died in protecting it." Elizabeth looked towards Katherine she hadn't wakened up from her sleep. Was she predicting the future now? Could both rings hold the key to the future for everyone? Should she tell him that Katherine wasn't her daughter? Emma was safe, but Elizabeth and Katherine weren't.  
  
"Does it matter which mother and daughter?" Elizabeth asked, breathing hard.  
  
"Yes, I need the wife and daughter of the man that stole the ring from me, the man that killed my men, the man that knows the murderous Jack Sparrow." Cook pointed a finger at her, "you is what I need, and your daughter too."  
  
Emma sighed, and twisted the ring on her finger. The ruby eyes on the mermaid glowed softly. The note had said to keep it with her always, and she had done that. She also went out for what she wanted adventure. She wondered who gave her the ring. It was indeed beautiful, and rare. Her mother's ring glowed once before a pirate attack, but Emma had never seen another ring glow. She felt something on her shoulder. It was a hand, her father's hand.  
  
"Did you read all of the note Emma?" Will asked his daughter, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, it was only that one sentence, with no signature." Emma shrugged, and she turned. "Why?"  
  
"It wasn't that only one sentence, there was another on the back, with a signature." He handed Emma the note. She read it her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.  
  
"Who's Bootstrap Bill?" Emma asked looking up from the note. "Isn't he a pirate, the one that sank to the bottom of the ocean while under the Aztec curse?" Will nodded, he wasn't sure if he should tell her. "Why would he give this to me?" Emma asked. Her father shrugged and looked out to sea. He walked away. Emma looked at the note and then the ring. This ring was now her life, and she could change her life. She could change what she saw. She could prevent Davy from dying. She could save his life, with what? Emma looked at her father he was explaining something to Sparrow. The new crew was on board. There was a girl a couple years younger than her, probably thirteen. There was a woman, and Emma knew her as Jane. Norrington had stopped coming up on deck now, well not all together, it was just very rare to see him.  
  
"Why would he give this to me?" Emma whispered to herself.  
  
"Who would give what to you?" Davy asked coming up to the railing.  
  
"Nothing." Emma shook her head.  
  
"You talkin' about the ring?" Davy looked at her. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I don't know who gave it to me." Emma shrugged.  
  
"That's not good." Davy laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Emma placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing." Davy controlled his laughter.  
  
"Its not like you have to see people you love..." She faded her voice out. "I have to go below." Emma left, Davy dazed and confused. Davy shrugged, women. He watched Emma go down below.  
  
"Never would've excepted you to fall for a noble." A voice behind him sighed. Davy turned.  
  
"Never excepted a whore to be on a pirate ship." Davy smiled at the girl. Jane's daughter, twelve and was just like his sister, annoying yet he loved her in a sisterly way and her name Jessy. She gave a scowl.  
  
"Who's she?" Jessy pointed after Emma.  
  
"Emma Turner." Davy sighed. "She's a bit strange. She has that ring."  
  
"A Turner, ay?" Jessy smiled, "Your mom wanted to see you last night. She also wanted to see your sister." Davy looked at Jessy, "I told her you were busy on the ship. That woman is a hard woman." Davy smiled at her.  
  
"Surprised to see you changed from your usual wear." Davy looked her up and down.  
  
"Personally I hate those frilly dresses." Jessy shrugged. She looked at the trousers and the blouse she had on. "I pity that Turner girl."  
  
"Emma." Davy whispered.  
  
"Yes, Emma." Jessy looked at Davy and shook her head.  
  
"What?" Davy shrugged.  
  
"I'll go see what your father has in store for me." Jessy giggled, and walked off. Davy looked out to the passing waters. Jessy's words came back to him. Was he really falling for Emma? No, he couldn't be she was a noble, but then again her father was a pirate.  
  
Katherine sighed. Her mother was not a pirate. Her father would never allow it. Besides if she was how did they meet? Why did she leave her?  
  
"Don't worry about it, love." Pearl smiled. "It's not that bad being a half pirate and half noble."  
  
"How would you know?" Katherine asked looking at Pearl.  
  
"I don't." Pearl shrugged, "But you could be full pirate, or half pirate half whore." Katherine smiled at this statement.  
  
"Miss Turner." A pirate came towards the bars his silver teeth shown in the candlelight. "The captain wants to see you." Katherine looked at Pearl. Pearl looked down, Katherine looked at Elizabeth she was sleeping steadily. Katherine got up from her wet sitting place and fallowed the man to the top deck. Her heart pounded against her chest, her body shaking. She tried to keep her head up and steady. The deck was huge, dirty men ran about it and some looked over the sides. She fallowed the man in front of her. They came to a door and he opened it for her. Inside was food and drinks galore. Katherine felt her mouth water. All she had to eat was a piece of bread and a sip of water every day. She hadn't notice she stopped until the man grabbed her arm roughly and moved her. He sat her down in a chair in front of a plate filled with food. She sat up strait and noticed that she still had her corset on, but it was lose, and her dress was a mess, and her hair...  
  
"Hello Miss Turner." Captain Cook walked in, and the other pirates left.  
  
"Good day Captain Cook." Katherine tried to keep her voice steady and clear, but she was not brave like Elizabeth, at all.  
  
"Hungary?" Cook asked her sitting next to her at the table.  
  
"No, thank you." She answered slowly. She glance at the food, it could be poisoned.  
  
"You get filled with your piece of bread and your sip of water every day, ay?" He smiled, an evil smile.  
  
"Yes" Katherine lied. She closed her lips together to keep the drool in her mouth in, and she swallowed hard.  
  
"Are ye sure?" Cook picked up an apple and took a bite. Katherine watched his chin move up and down.  
  
"Yes," Katherine looked away quickly, and closed her eyes. "Captain why did you bring me up here?"  
  
"Do you know anything about your ring?" He asked her, and her head shoot up.  
  
"No, I got it as a gift." Katherine said, and bit her lip.  
  
"Aye, what about your mother's ring?" Cook smiled, his gold and rotten teeth showing.  
  
"My mother would know about her ring," She sighed.  
  
"Does it glow?" Cook looked down at her hand, and her ring.  
  
"Mine? No it doesn't." Katherine looked down at her ring, and remembered Jack. Tears started to come to her eyes.  
  
"Are ye a Turner?" He looked at her eyes, and put his hand on hers. Katherine took it away quickly.  
  
"Yes," Katherine answered coolly. "I should be getting back to my mother now, she's probably worried about me." Just then there were shouts outside of the door.  
  
"I need to get inside, my daughter's there!" It was Elizabeth.  
  
"She's talkin' to the captain!" one of the pirates shouted back.  
  
"I don't care if she's talking to the king himself!" Elizabeth huffed.  
  
"You have to wait your turn!" The pirate looked down at her. Elizabeth was probably really angry or the pirate wasn't expecting it, but she pushed him aside and burst into the room. "You wanted to see me?" Elizabeth smoothed her hair and glared at Cook.  
  
"After I was down with your daughter here." Cook motioned at Katherine, "But since your both here let's talk." Elizabeth remained standing, and she glanced at the food, and then back at Cook. "Your ring glows, does it not?"  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth still glared, but was confused by this question. He saw it glow before. "You saw it, there's no point in tell you that."  
  
"I see, Mrs. Turner." Cook smiled at Katherine. "You, tell me the dream you had last night."  
  
"Dream?" Katherine asked confused. "I didn't have a dream." She looked at Elizabeth, who looked at her and then looked at Cook.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't have a dream?" Cook's smiled disappeared from his face.  
  
"I didn't have a dream, I rarely dream." Katherine shrugged, it didn't seem that big deal to her. Elizabeth became panicked, what was Cook going to do since Katherine wasn't her daughter? What was he going to do to her? He looked at Elizabeth, and stood up.  
  
"She's not your daughter is she?" Cook glared, his face inches from hers.  
  
"No." Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry that I change Timothy to Jack, I didn't notice! I promise I'll stop changing the characters on you. I forgot to do this, but I do not own any of the original characters of Pirates of the Caribbean, but the kids are mine. I'm sorry I forgot to do that too, but I don't know if we really have to do that, it's not like someone from the movie is going to look at this story. Oh well sorry about that again! Hope your enjoying! Aren't those swiggly lines kewl!? ~ ~ ~ 


	7. chapter 7

Emma watched in amazement as the pirates worked the ship. They were skilled, and swift with their movements. There was a slight storm and Emma was told to stay below but there was too much excitement on deck. The winds began to pick up, and the rain fell harder.  
  
"Amazing ay?" Jessy smiled, as Emma still watched them in the storm.  
  
"Ay," Emma caught herself, "I mean yes." She looked at Jessy with puzzlement. "Why aren't you up there?"  
  
"Still to young, but old enough to be a whore." Jessy giggled. "Though I'm not. Me mom is, but she's mostly pirate."  
  
"Your mother looks familiar." Emma looked at Jane tug on the ropes to keep them steady. She turned attention at Davy. He was also tugging on ropes. Jessy looked in the direction Emma was looking.  
  
"Davy's a good boy, and pirate." Jessy smiled. "Seems to fancy you." Emma turned to Jessy and blushed more than she ever did in her life. Jessy laughed. "You seem to fancy him too."  
  
"No, no I can't." Emma stumbled on her words. "I mean I... I... Please don't tell him! My brother would be furious! My mother and father would disown me! I couldn't do that to James!"  
  
"Really, cause in my life, I seem to please myself and not others." Jessy sighed, "I wont tell him." Jessy looked down to see if Davy was right about the ring and he was. "Besides I'm sure your father wouldn't mind, he's a pirate himself."  
  
"What?" Emma became surprised. Jessy looked in the other direction. She said the wrong thing.  
  
"I best be going." Jessy scrambled off into a cabin. Emma looked through the people and the rain to see her father. Jessy was right her father was a pirate.  
  
Davy came down into the cabins to dry off for a while. He went into the crew's quarters. There came a whistle, and he turned to see Jessy sitting on the bed smiling.  
  
"Didn't know you liked storms so much." Davy turned back around to get a towel to wipe off some of the extra water.  
  
"No, I but I know girls that like wet guys." Jessy grinned.  
  
"Jessy," Davy said in a warning tone. "Don't you think you're a little young for me?"  
  
"I am, but Emma isn't" Jessy giggled. Davy stopped dead.  
  
"What?" Davy turned towards her.  
  
"Emma you moron, Emma Turner!" Jessy yelled. "The one you've been watching and practically getting in her way ever since I've seen you too together! Actually I've seen you two together all the time, but that's not the point. Well really it is, but still!" Davy stood in complete shook. Jessy burst out laughing.  
  
"You didn't!" Davy said his eyes huge.  
  
"Didn't what?" Jessy acted innocent.  
  
"You did!" Davy lunged at her. She threw him off.  
  
"I just was saving time!" Jessy yelled after him, as he walked roughly out the door. "MEN!"  
  
Katherine pressed her head against the bars of the cell. Her legs curled up to her chest. She couldn't cry any more. She knew her fate. She was going to die. Katherine looked at her ring. The mermaid's ruby red eyes looked at hers. "Jack." Katherine whispered, and hugged the ring. The ship was stopped at the island, she didn't know what island but she knew it was an island. Elizabeth had told her she was at this island before. Katherine hoped they weren't going to maroon her on it.  
  
"Katherine." Elizabeth came down to sit next to her, and she hugged her close. Katherine collapsed into a puddle of tears. "Don't worry you'll see your father and brother again." Elizabeth tried to sooth the poor girl, but it wasn't helping. "I promise you'll see Jack too." Katherine lifted her head at the sound of his name. "I swear he's out there looking for you now."  
  
"Now?" Katherine sobbed, and she suddenly became angry and began to shout. "NOW? NOW I'M GOING TO DIE, AND I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE ANYONE I LOVE AGAIN! I CAN'T STAND THIS, I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE NOT KNOWING WHEN I'M GOING TO DIE, AND NOW THE DAY HAS COME!" Katherine's breathing rapid, "WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID RINGS AND IF THEY GLOW OR NOT! I don't know what I'm going to do." Katherine quietly said the last part. She suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her. Their mouths dropped, and eyes wide. Elizabeth seemed to understand and she stared at Katherine, not rudely, but kind hearted and understanding.  
  
"You two up with me." Three pirates had come down. Katherine remained standing and Elizabeth stood up. "No, not you, her" He looked towards Pearl.  
  
"Me?" Pearl pointed to herself, "Why what did I do?"  
  
"Come on, love." Another smiled. Pearl walked over to the opening gates. Maybe she could figure out a way to get off this ship without dying.  
  
"Katherine wait!" Elizabeth held on to Katherine's arm, "Jack will come for you."  
  
"Thanks for the comfort." Pearl remarked, and both girls walked out of the cell. Elizabeth watched, hoping she was right. Jack had to come for Katherine. He just had to.  
  
Will looked at Sparrow his eyes were dancing with joy. Sparrow looked at his compass again and put it away. He walked over to Sparrow.  
  
"Close?" Will asked.  
  
"Aye, very close." Sparrow smiled.  
  
"Jack," Will began, "How did you think you took care of the problem?" The question had been bugging Will for ages.  
  
"Made another ring." Sparrow shrugged, "Put them both in the water, and planed never to see them again."  
  
"A ship, Captain!" Yelled Jessy.  
  
Emma quickly sat up in her bed. "Katherine!" Emma whispered to herself. She had seen her best friend whipped and sent to the bottom of the ocean. Emma soon realized that Emma hated been on this ship, but the Black Pearl. There was another girl with her, she looked like Captain Sparrow, but had eyes liked Davy's. Saw her brother's sleeping figure in the other bed, and she quickly moved towards it.  
  
"Jack!" Emma whispered fiercely. "JACK!"  
  
"What?" He asked in a sleepy voice, and he soon jumped off the bed. "Are we there?"  
  
"Jack," Emma started slowly. She knew she was going to sound crazy, "Katherine is on the Black Pearl, and she's hurt. Well really she isn't on the Black Pearl any more."  
  
"What?" Jack took his sister by the shoulders. "What do you mean she's not on the Black Pearl any more?"  
  
"I think she got thrown off with someone else." Emma bit her lip.  
  
"Who?" Jack insisted.  
  
"Captain Sparrow's daughter."  
  
Katherine felt dazed as she woke up. She was no longer, on something hard. The land was soft. Katherine was lying on her back. She noticed the sand below her, and decided to get up. She put both hands down and began to raise herself. Katherine cried out in pain.  
  
"Best not be doing that love." Pearl sat up on the sand playing with a pistol. "Don't want those cuts to open again would ya?" Katherine looked down at her body. She didn't have her dress on, or her corset. All she had on was, a little under dress. "Thought it better, was weighing us down too much. He helped me half way, knew I was getting tried." Katherine looked to the right of Pearl. A man sat there, a very familiar looking man.  
  
"Mr. Turner?" Katherine gasped, suddenly embarrassed not having the proper clothes on.  
  
"Aye, but not the one you know, girly." Pearl laughed. "This here be Bootstrap."  
  
"Bootstrap?" Katherine stared at the man, and then realized that who it was. "You can't be, he died. He went down into the sea, and no one ever saw him again."  
  
"No one ever saw me, but I didn't die." Bootstrap chuckled. "So you know me boy?" Katherine nodded. "He made something of himself. Couldn't be prouder." Katherine, felt quite uncomfortable lying on her stomach looking up at them. "You need help getting up love?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Katherine smiled a bit. Then she winced when helped her get to her feet, and he sat her down. She noticed it was a small island. This was the island that Elizabeth and Sparrow were on! Katherine's eyes became big.  
  
"What is it girly?" Pearl giggled.  
  
"We're stranded." Katherine whispered.  
  
"No worries." Pearl smiled, and patted the girl's shoulder. "Rum Runners came back to this island before we came, we'll have enough rum." 


	8. chapter 8

"Then he asked me to marry him!" Katherine sobbed, and took a drink of her bottle of rum.  
  
"Strange lil' thing isn't she?" Bootstrap whispered to Pearl, and then taking a drink out of his.  
  
"You have no idea." Pearl whispered back.  
  
"Bootstrap," Katherine turned towards him, "How the hell did you get out of the ocean?"  
  
"Untied myself from the cannon and walked to the nearest island." Bootstrap shrugged.  
  
"What island?" Katherine took a deep drink of her bottle, while still watching him.  
  
"First it was Tourguta that's where I meet Pearl, and Davy, and then Port Royal." Bootstrap took another drink, Pearl almost choked on her drink, and Katherine just stared.  
  
"You should've dropped in to say hi!" Katherine laughed, "I'm sure Mr. Turner would've been more than happy to see you."  
  
"I think we need some more firewood." Bootstrap eyed the fire, which was perfectly burning high.  
  
"No you don't." Pearl put her hand on his shoulder. "Why did you go to Port Royal?"  
  
"I wanted first to go see Will, but then I saw Jack leave," He sighed, "I was in a rowboat, right by the Pearl really, and Jack threw two rings overboard, and one came in my boat."  
  
"Why didn't you try to get on the Pearl?" Pearl asked, Katherine watching him with utter amazement.  
  
"I did but was thrown overboard by it." Bootstrap looked out into the sea. "I went back to Tourtuga and then back to Port Royal. I gave Emma the ring, and tried to get aboard a ship, but then failed and ended up here."  
  
"What did the ring looked like?" Pearl' eyes widened.  
  
"Like that one." Bootstrap pointed to Katherine's ring. "Why?"  
  
"That ring that you gave Emma, is why we're all here." Pearl sighed.  
  
"Hey look a ship." Katherine pointed. "Isn't it pretty, look at those sails!" Bootstrap and Pearl rolled their eye that was the twentieth time Katherine had seen a ship. "No really look." They both looked. To their amazement, it wasn't Katherine being drunk there was really a ship there.  
  
"Father I swear Katherine and Jack's daughter were thrown overboard." Emma sighed.  
  
"Where?" Will finally giving up.  
  
"Somewhere by an island," Emma looked around and spotted the island. "That one!"  
  
"There's a fire on the island captain!" One of the pirates rang out. "Ship's gone, but I think theirs people on the island!"  
  
"Jack." Will nodded at the island. Sparrow looked at it. It was the island that he was marooned on.  
  
"Get a boat ready!" Sparrow shouted at the crew. "Me and Jack are going to the island." Will looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry mate I would take you, but its not Elizabeth." Sparrow patted Will on the shoulder. Jack looked at his father and nodded his exit.  
  
"Mother's fine." Emma whispered to her father, "She's going to be fine." Will smiled. Emma walked away, and she smiled. She was going to see Katherine, but Jack was going to take up his time with her, oh well. Emma went down to Norrington's cabin, and was about to knock when Jane walked out. She seemed mad. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Quite all right, dear." Jane huffed. Emma looked confused. Usually pirates don't say quite or dear. Emma peaked inside the room.  
  
"Um... Commodore Norington," Emma walked in the room, Norrington sat in a chair and looked rather please with himself, "They're going to get Katherine."  
  
"They found her?" Norrington got up.  
  
"Yes, she's on an island." Emma smiled, "They're going to get her right now." Norrington walked past Emma, and murmured thanks, and was gone. Emma turned to see Davy. She looked down. "They found Katherine."  
  
"I heard." Davy sighed. "Emma..."  
  
"Yes?" Emma's heart began to race.  
  
"Hello friends!" Jessy came walking by, "Heard the found Katherine! Exciting isn't it?" Davy scowled at her. Jessy just smiled, and walked away.  
  
"I should get her bed ready." Emma sighed, and walked away. Davy nodded, and hit the wall with his fist silently.  
  
"DAD!" Pearl yelled as she saw Sparrow row onto the shore of the island. She went and ran into his arms. "Surprise you came to get me so late!"  
  
"Hard to find a crew nowadays." Sparrow smiled, and let go his daughter.  
  
"Jack!" Katherine slurred and threw her arms up.  
  
"Better go get her otherwise she wont be walking for a long time." Pearl whispered to Jack, although he was going to get her and carry her to the boat anyway. Hurt or not. He went and picked her up. Sparrow looked at his old friend.  
  
"Miss me?" Bootstrap smiled.  
  
"Thought you were dead." Sparrow still stared. "Will's on board."  
  
"Figured as much." Bootstrap shrugged. They all came into the boat, and Jack carried the crying Katherine. They went back to the ship.  
  
"Katherine!" Norrington helped Jack and Katherine come onto the ship. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Got whipped before." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"I told you there was a ship." Katherine stuck her tongue out at Pearl.  
  
"Katherine Mary Norrington!" Norrington scowled.  
  
"She had a bottle of rum too." Pearl suggested.  
  
"Pearl!" Davy yelled from the entryway of the cabins. He came over. "Thought you be dead."  
  
"Never, mate." Pearl punched her brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Pearl!" Jessy came running towards her, and Pearl caught her and hugged her.  
  
"Where's your mom?" Pearl asked. Jessy pointed to where Jane was watching. Pearl walked over to her. She seemed to be crying. "Thought you would be happy to see your daughter."  
  
"I am." Jane smiled. "She's so much older now." Jane watched as Norrington and Jack took Katherine down to the cabins. Jane wiped away a tear. "I had no right to do what I did."  
  
"You're a pirate, can't blame you." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"If I could change the past I would." Jane sighed.  
  
"No use crying over spilled milk." Pearl sighed, and she walked back to Bootstrap. "Will someone I want you to meet!" Will came down from the steering wheel. "Bootstrap, Will, Will, Bootstrap." They stared at each other for a long time. Pearl just stood there waiting for someone to talk.  
  
"You gave Emma the ring." Will quietly said. Pearl walked away slowly.  
  
"Thought it was a nice gift." Bootstrap shrugged. "Didn't know what would happen if I gave it to her. Been out of the business for a while."  
  
"Where have you been?" Will asked.  
  
"Here, there not sure where my place was." Bootstrap sighed. "As soon as Jack gets his ship back I'll be sailing with him. Heard that Elizabeth is on the Pearl. Sorry to hear that."  
  
"You know Elizabeth?" Will looked puzzled at the thought that his father knew her.  
  
"Told you, I've here and there." Bootstrap smiled.  
  
"Father, Captain Sparrow says he needs you to tie the ropes firmly together, he feels another storm coming?" Emma came over and looked at father, and then Bootstrap. "Hello, I'm Emma Turner." She stuck out her hand. Bootstrap looked at Will, and Will looked down at his daughter.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill." He grabbed his granddaughter's hand and shook it lightly.  
  
"I'll be right there Emma." Will nodded, and Emma backed away looking still between them.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Bootstrap's eyebrow went up. Will shook his head and walked away. 


	9. chapter 9

Elizabeth looked next to her. No one, she was alone. She had hear the whip and wondered if it had hit Katherine or Pearl. She heard the splashes that fallowed. They could be dead or alive, on an island or at the bottom of the blue Caribbean Sea. Elizabeth knew one thing. She had given up her hope. They were stopped again.  
  
"We're here." Elizabeth whispered as she looked out of the whole in the ship.  
  
"Isla de Muerta." Ana-Maria sighed.  
  
"Why?" Elizabeth turned around.  
  
"The alter of the dead is here." Gibbs shrugged, "A lot of things are here. No other place is this secretive. Captain Sparrow prefers to keep things secretive."  
  
"They only have me." Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"Captain's waitin'." A pirate from Cook's crew had come down.  
  
"For what?" Elizabeth lifted a brow.  
  
"Your daughter."  
  
"You navy boys." Davy shook his head. "Too proper in stance, here you live or die." The two boys were practicing with their swords. Emma had become engulfed with it. Her father had taught a little to her brother, and she often found father practicing early in the morning, before the sun had risen. Davy was less in his form but quick in speed, Jack was all about the form but lacked the speed. The lack caused him a few hits on the hands. They took up their fighting stances, again. Their swords clashed against the other. Davy won again. Both boys smiled and put away their swords. Davy walked over to Emma. Jack went down into the decks, probably to see Katherine.  
  
"You want to try?" He smiled warmly at her. Emma gave a little blush.  
  
"No thank you." Emma sighed, though her heart told her to say yes. "I don't have a sword."  
  
"I can get you one." Davy shrugged handing her his sword.  
  
"I couldn't." Emma looked at the sword with aw.  
  
"I wont take no for an answer." Davy lifted Emma off her feet, and walked over to where he and Jack had been. He stood behind her putting her feet into place. "You need some trousers." Emma stared at him wide eyed, but Davy just ignored it. "Now you want to bend your knees for easy movement and more speed. You block like this and attack like this."  
  
"I thought stance wasn't important." Emma asked looking at him, his face centimeters from hers.  
  
"At a point, love." Davy whispered. He grabbed a sword from the side where it had been laying. "Are you ready?" Emma gave a nervous nod. His first attack was easy to block. The next one came and she had trouble blocking it but she did. "You're a natural!" Davy complemented her.  
  
"Naturally darling!" Emma laughed, as she blocked the next one. The sword became easier to carry and hold. The movement in the air became swifter. He attacked again, but she missed, and it cut open her hand. A little blood came trickling out. She dropped her sword and looked at her hand. Davy came over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Davy whispered. Emma just smiled, it had hurt but him being close to her was worth it.  
  
"I'm fine." Emma whispered back as he took her hand in his. Davy wiped the blood from her hand.  
  
"Come below, I'll wrap it for you." Davy smiled. He led her downstairs into the crew's quarters. The door swung open.  
  
"Hello love." Jessy smiled. She looked down at Emma's hand. "You'll get used to it." Jessy walked away, smiling trying to hold in a giggle. Davy led Emma into the room. She sat down on a bed. Davy tore a sheet off of a bed. He started to wrap her hand. She pulled away from his rough hands against her soft.  
  
"Sorry." Davy whispered.  
  
"Its fine." Emma shrugged, as she watched him finish up. Davy looked into her deep brown eyes. Their gazed held for a moment. They started to inch in little by little.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Pearl burst through the doors. Davy and Emma pulled away.  
  
"No, Mr. Sparrow was fixing a wound I received while sword practice." Emma answered quickly as she got up from the bed. "Thank you." She looked at Davy and walked out. Pearl smiled at her younger brother.  
  
"I pity you, Mr. Sparrow." She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Why?" He asked lying on his bed, but his sister just shook her head and went back up on deck.  
  
Katherine lied on her bed, her back facing upwards, and her head hurting like hell. She had drunk a little too many rum bottles while on the island the day before. Katherine sighed her back began to hurt. She closed her eyes, his face smiling at her while he gave her another lash. It was horrible too horrible. No one should ever go through that. She began to feel sick. The ingredient of the rum was surely what was the matter with her. She slowly moved to the side of her bed, and looked into the bucket, and relieved herself for the short period of time. She crawled back into her bed. Never would she drink again or her feet would never leave land. Katherine closed her eyes. The door creaked open. It was probably Emma to change her bandages. The person walked over to the bed, and Katherine opened her eyes, it was Jack!  
  
"Jack," Katherine said quickly. "I wasn't excepting you."  
  
"I wanted to see if you were doing well." Jack smiled at her, and sat down in the chair.  
  
"I'm fine." Katherine smiled, trying to get up, and then failing.  
  
"You need help?" Jack rushed over to her and helped her sit up. He sat next to her on the bed. "Katherine I want to talk about..." Jack's voice faded as he looked at the ring. Katherine smiled again.  
  
"I told you," Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder. "I want to marry you, and only you." He turned to face her. "I love you."  
  
"Katherine," Jack smile turned warm and comforting. Katherine's heart melted, "I love you, more than life." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She didn't care she was wearing a flimsy dress, and gashes in her back were ripping. It all seemed to go away. His kiss became deeper. He went to her neck. She lay back on the bed, and he came with her.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
The night air was fresh and silent. They were in the boat graveyard, so to speak. Jessy stared at the dead boats that were on the rocks or underwater. No one talked no one moved all they could do was stare. Jessy turned away from the sight to go look for her mother. Silently she crept down into the cabins, and opened her mother's door.  
  
"Why haven't you told her?" Norrington asked her mother, and Jessy just listened from the doorway.  
  
"Same reason you didn't tell Katherine or James." Jane crossed her arms. "Don't wanting your kids knowing their pirates."  
  
"They are also your children." He glared from his seat. "Don't want Jessica knowing she's a half actual person? That is her name, am I correct?" Jessy flinched at her full name.  
  
"Actual?" Jane shouted. "You mean normal, like you, your stuck up prissy little fancy world of common life?"  
  
"If you have such a downside to my life then why did you marry me, and have Katherine and James and Jessica? Why did you leave" Norrington sighed. Jane closed her mouth. Jessy was trying to get this through her head. Was Norrington her father? How, everyone knew he hated pirates and killed almost everyone he saw. Then again he was on a ship manned by pirates. It took Jane a while to reconnect.  
  
"I was sick of that life." She said quietly. "I wanted my freedom."  
  
"Freedom?" Norrington raised his brows. "Certainly, Mrs. Norrington you mean you wanted to become a pirate again, then Mr. Sparrow didn't show up what did you do? You stayed in Tourtuga and had Jessy there than on a pirate ship like you wanted."  
  
"I resent what I did," Jane sighed, "I should've stayed with you until I had Jessy."  
  
"What?" Jessy shouted. She couldn't stand not being noticed any more, both of them looked at her. "You're my father?" Jessy looked at Norrington, and then looked at both of them. "You're still married?" It seemed that Jessy was more shocked that they were still married, since he had called her Mrs. Norrington rather than Ms. Jane.  
  
"Jessy listen, I didn't want that life for you." Jane came to her daughter. "I would want someone to share my life with, and your stubborn father said it would be best for the children to grow up in a society where they wouldn't be branded as thieves and then choose their lives, what they wanted."  
  
"So you're still married?" Jessy wanted to get that out of the way.  
  
"Yes," Her mother nodded slowly, "funny how things are."  
  
"You're my father?" Jessy wandered over to Norrington. He nodded, and she did something that she had never done before. Jessy fell into Norrington's arms and hugged him. "Hello daddy." 


	10. chapter 10

Emma had watched as Jessy went down below, and turned back around, sunken ship after sunken ship. "Shame," Bootstrap whispered next to her, "knew some, but really good men all of them." Emma just nodded. She couldn't help notice there was a something familiar about him.  
  
"You gave me the ring." Emma turned to look at him.  
  
"That I did." He shrugged his eyes still outward.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked.  
  
"Thought it be a nice present." Bootstrap rubbed his chin.  
  
"Why would you give me a present?" Emma asked her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You ask too many questions love." Bootstrap sighed as he walked away quickly.  
  
"I've been told that." Emma said catching up to him, "but why?"  
  
"Not a question for me to answer." He sighed at looked over at Will. "You may want to go ask your dad." Bootstrap disappeared into the cabins. Emma looked over to her father. Why would he know? She lazily walked over to him.  
  
"Wonder how many pirates died out here?" Will whispered under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Bootstrap says he knew a few pirates." Emma came over to him. Will looked at her. She had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. He straitened out. "How do you know Mr. Bootstrap?"  
  
"First time seeing him." Will sighed.  
  
"Why would he give me this ring?" Emma asked. Will looked beyond her shoulder, and she looked behind her, nothing. "Why would he give me this ring father?" She repeated.  
  
"Emma, listen." Will started. "Mr. Bootstrap is my father."  
  
"What?" Emma asked her heart filled with excitement and dread. "So I'm a pirate?"  
  
"No, you are a respected lady of society, not a pirate." Will shook his head his daughter still was naïve.  
  
"Why does it matter to you so much about piracy?" Emma's eyes narrowed. "Your father's one for god sake! Wait!" Emma whispered. "How do you know if Bootstrap is your father? I thought you never knew your father."  
  
"I didn't." Will admitted.  
  
"You mean this is your first time seeing him?" Emma stared wide-eyed at her father. "Oh, I'm sorry, father, please forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you." Will hugged his daughter close and then released her, harshly. "Emma, get down in the cabins." He looked beyond her.  
  
"Why?" She looked beyond him, a light in the distance, and an island right next to the light. The moon came out. A ship, a pirate ship! "But, father..."  
  
"Now!" He turned looked down at his daughter. She shook and started to walk in the direction of the cabins.  
  
"SHIP!" A pirate called out, and Emma ran down the stairs. She was looking down, and crashed into someone.  
  
"Sorry." Davy whispered. Emma began to remember her dream.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, don't." Emma grabbed him by the shoulders as he turned to leave.  
  
"Sorry love duty calls." Davy smiled as he ran up the stairs. Emma sighed. She hoped her dream wasn't real.  
  
Elizabeth watched as pirates came downstairs to load the cannons up. She shook her head. It was probably another merchant ship to go plunder. Elizabeth got up and went to the bars.  
  
"Merchant ship?" She smiled as a pirate grabbed a cannon ball from the stack.  
  
"No, a navy ship with a bunch of pirates on it." He smiled evilly, "They say Jack Sparrow's on it."  
  
Davy watched as the ship got closer and closer. It was standing still. Maybe the pirates went inside to look for the treasure, but then again maybe they were wanting for the ring.  
  
"Funny," Pearl sighed besides him,  
  
"What?" Davy asked.  
  
"Don't know." She shrugged. "Brother till the end?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Sister till the end?" Davy smiled, and shook her hand. The ship was now inches away.  
  
"All hands on deck!" Sparrow yelled. "Take what you can give nothin' back!"  
  
Jack lay next to Katherine. She was lying on her back. He looked at her cuts. They were deep. He touched the unhurt skin. "How could anyone do this?" He whispered to himself.  
  
"Pirates, they can do anything they want." Katherine whispered back, with a little giggle.  
  
"Didn't know you were awake." Jack smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm only half awake." She jumped as he touched one of the cuts.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Never again." He kissed her lips this time.  
  
"Oh!" A voice came form the door. Jack looked up, Emma. "I'm sorry." She sighed looking away, "Jack, you need to hide Katherine, we're a short way away from the Black Pearl!"  
  
"Where will you hide?" Jack asked, covering up Katherine's cuts.  
  
"I can't tell you it's a secret." Emma smiled. "Now hurry! Katherine you know my brother fancies you." Emma let out a giggle and left.  
  
"You fancy me?" Katherine gasped.  
  
"How would have you guessed?" Jack smiled. He helped put on her little dress and picked her up.  
  
"You know I can walk." Katherine smiled, as he led her to closet.  
  
"Only a little." Jack kissed her one last time, before closing the closet door.  
  
Emma silently crept on to the deck. They wouldn't notice her. She hid behind a big barrel on deck. She watched as her brother came up, fully dressed. Emma smiled. Jack and Katherine were going to be happy the rest of their lives. Today he better not die, otherwise Katherine would be devastated. She searched the deck for Davy. He was talking with his sister. She wondered how those two could be brother and sister since they didn't look alike. His eyes looked worried. Her father was talking to Captain Sparrow. Emma sighed. Would the battle ever begin? There was a loud crash in the distance answered her question  
  
"We fired the first shout captain!" a pirate shouted from the cabin area. Captain Sparrow smiled, and both her father and he came closer to her hiding spot.  
  
"Now, listen." Captain Sparrow whispered, "As soon as the opportune moment comes and go get Elizabeth."  
  
"What about you?" Will asked. There was another blast from their ship.  
  
"I'm going to get me ship back." Sparrow smiled. Now the Black Pearl was right next to them. Emma heard the pirates yell form the Pearl. She was starting to get scared. Her father and Sparrow moved quickly to the other side. Soon there were pirates everywhere. Emma searched the deck. She had seen her brother, and father doing just fine, but she hadn't seen Davy. The pit in her stomach grew, was her dream true about him dying? Again she scanned the deck. She found him, a smile grew on her face, but she quickly put it strait. He was skillfully thrusting his sword at a pirate.  
  
"Hello puppet." A voice called from up above. Emma looked up and gasped. She quickly flew back. A dagger lay at her feet, and she grabbed it. The pirate looked at the dagger and laughed. "You know how to use one of those puppet?" Emma thrust the dagger at him, and he moved quickly. "You'll have to do better than that, love." He looked down at her hand, and then back at her. "The captain would be wanting to see you." He moved closer to her. Suddenly he dropped dead. Emma gasped, holding in a screamed, and she looked behind him, it was Davy. She smiled, and he ran to her.  
  
"Your suppose to be below decks." Davy scolded.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would find me." Emma shrugged.  
  
"Come on we'll get you below, where its..." Davy stopped. Emma looked to his shoulder. A point of a sword was there. It was soon pulled out. Davy fell to his knees, and Emma came with him.  
  
"Emma, I..." Davy whispered, and then fainted.  
  
"No," She whispered. She was soon leaning on a wall, with his head on her chest. Emma was breathing hard.  
  
"Well, Ms. Turner." A cold voice laughed softly. Emma looked up, that was the pirate.  
  
"Who are you?" Emma asked harshly. She looked at Davy blood stained shoulder.  
  
"Captain Cook." He came closer to them. "Come now, your mother's waiting on board. Surely you miss her." Emma just stared.  
  
"My father will kill you!" Emma whispered harshly.  
  
"Come with me, Ms. Turner." Cook's face centimeters from hers, he looked down at the ring and laughed again softly.  
  
"Never." Emma's eyes narrowed, and she looked down again at Davy.  
  
"Don't worry the boy will be fine," He touched her hand, with the ring on it. Emma began to shake, and her breathing became labored.  
  
"No," Emma shook her head, "Davy." She whispered and fell into her dream. Cook picked her up. He quickly moved to his ship towards his ship.  
  
Will turned around to look for his son. There was a man carrying a girl.  
  
"Emma!" Will yelled, and started to run towards them. A pirate stepped in front of him, Will thrust his sword into the pirate's belly. The pirate smiled and collapsed. Will started again, but felt something hit his head hard, and he collapsed into darkness. 


	11. chapter 11

He had a dagger over her throat, her heart racing in her chest, her breathing rapid. She was going to die, all because of a stupid ring. Her mother watched from a distance, her hand tied behind her back.  
  
"You could just slice her hand!" Her mother yelled.  
  
"Why bother?" Cook smiled and turned towards her mother, "We wont be needed Ms. Turner's services any longer." He came back towards her. The knife came tighter to her throat. She held her breath. Emma's eyes shot open. The image was gone, and her mother's face came, but it was gentle and calm. She was stroking her hair, and hummed a song familiar to Emma. Elizabeth did not know her child was awake, and kept humming. She was going to die, Emma first, then Elizabeth. Emma started to remember what happened, and tears started to fall. Elizabeth looked down.  
  
"What is it, Emma?" She sighed, looking worried. Emma shook her head. Elizabeth caught her daughter in an embrace.  
  
"He's gone." Emma cried into her mother's dress.  
  
"Who's gone?" Elizabeth smiled, she knew that Jack, and Will were still alive. The pirates left the ship when they got Emma.  
  
"Him!" Emma stood up suddenly. "I could've stopped it! I could've saved him! I should've stayed below." Emma fell against the wall, and then whispered. "He's dead." She crumpled into a ball on the floor. Elizabeth came over to her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry." Elizabeth held the girl's face in her hands. "Your alive that's what matters." She wiped a tear away from Emma's face. "Now, Emma who is he?" Emma bit her lip, and she stopped crying.  
  
"Jack's son." She whispered so quietly that Elizabeth could barely hear.  
  
"Davy?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. Emma nodded.  
  
"I feel bad, because," Emma had to cover it up, "because he was as young as I was, mother! It's not fair." Emma's burst into tears again, but then shook her head, and stopped. Elizabeth looked at the blood stained spot on her Emma's gown, right below the chest area. She lifted a brow. Emma looked down embarrassed. "He found me, and fell against me when he was stabbed."  
  
"Well, girly." Cook had come down. "Finally we have the missing piece." Emma looked at him and put her hands behind her back, the ring glowed like never before, as did Elizabeth's. Two other pirates appeared. "Time to go."  
  
Will woke, his head throbbing with pain. He had to look behind him more, when pirates were attacking. Someone was standing above him.  
  
"Funny," Bootstrap smiled, "you think that you would look behind you more." He grabbed Will's arm and helped him up.  
  
"Why did you give Emma that ring?" Will asked harshly. Bootstrap sighed, and looked down. Will repeated, a little more calmly. "Why did you give Emma the ring?"  
  
"I wanted to keep it away from Cook." Bootstrap admitted, "He wanted the rings, badly, for power and money. He knew it would take a mother and a daughter's blood, but he wanted my blood, and since I didn't have a daughter and my wife died, he went for the next best thing your daughter and wife."  
  
"But why did he want your blood?" Will's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I killed his wife and daughter." Bootstrap pressed his lips together.  
  
"Why?" He was taken aback.  
  
"It was late, and I was tried and drunk." Bootstrap began. "He threatened my family. You and your mother, he knew I had the rings. He knew I was at this Island before. He said that he would kill my family to have the rings. I shot, but I wasn't looking where I was shooting, I shoot twice and only twice. I hit his daughter and wife." Will opened his mouth to say something, but Bootstrap stopped him, "I went back to the Island, before you other anyone else came. I put the rings back. Then I came back knowing he was looking for it and gave it to Emma." Will opened his mouth and then closed it. What was there to say?  
  
"Davy!" Pearl's voice could have been heard through out the ocean. Will and Bootstrap looked over her. She was sitting next to her lifeless brother. Sparrow was over there a hand on his daughter's shoulder. They walked over to the spot quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, love." Sparrow sighed, "He's still breathing." Pearl turned to look at her father sharply. "I'll put him in the cabin." He lifted the Davy and went downstairs.  
  
"Have you seen Jessica?" Norrington asked Will.  
  
"Jessy!" Jane sighed. Will shook his head.  
  
"Mom, I'm right here." Jessy huffed as she came up from the cabin area. Jane and Norrington both ran to their daughter. Jane hugged her and Norrington smiled and patted her on her head. Then Jane backed away from her daughter and look down to see her in a dress. Jessy sighed impatiently. "Do I have to wear these when we get home?"  
  
"Tourtuga?" Norrington asked looking a bit sad. Jane smiled and shook her head. Norrington smiled back.  
  
"Katherine?" Jack asked as he opened the closet door. Katherine sitting there, her dress bloodstained. She smiled. Jack sighed. "Katherine, you're bleeding."  
  
"Was bleeding." Katherine shrugged. "Not any more." She began to get up and squinted at the pain. Jack went right to her. He led her to the bed. "Do I have to stay in the bed? What's wrong?" Jack's face was saddened. He looked up.  
  
"They've taken her." He sighed.  
  
"Who?" Katherine gasped.  
  
"Emma." Jack looked back down. "We're going to get them tonight."  
  
Davy looked up from his bed. He turned his head to see his sister sitting there. She was looking at the wall, and worried. His head hurt. Then he remembered.  
  
"Emma!" He shouted getting up, quickly. A pain shot through his shoulder that he wasn't excepting, and he griped it.  
  
"Hold on there, mate." Pearl smiled, and she tried eased him back down. Davy struggled against her and the pain.  
  
"I have to go get Emma!" Davy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not now your not." Pearl finally pushed him down. "We're going to get her latter, at the opportune moment."  
  
"What do you mean?" Davy sighed, looking at his sister harshly.  
  
"The Black Pearl is on the other side of the island, or so dad says." Pearl shrugged. "That damn compass! I wish I could read it." Pearl got up.  
  
"Only a fool can read that compass." Davy rolled his eyes. Pearl opened the door.  
  
"Good thing I'm not a fool then." She left.  
  
Will walked over to his son, who was looking at the island with aw.  
  
"Why would a person want to be a pirate?" Jack whispered to himself. Will smiled at his son.  
  
"Freedom." Will sighed.  
  
"Freedom?" Jack chuckled. "A man condemning himself to a life of sin? That's freedom?"  
  
"No," Will shook his head, "A ship is freedom, not the life."  
  
"Then why not join the navy?" Jack shrugged.  
  
"Orders there." Will shrugged. It scared him how much Jack was in a sense like him.  
  
"Who is Bootstrap?" Jack asked looking over to him. Will caught off guard, but he knew he shouldn't have been.  
  
"Your grandfather." Will sighed. Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"No," Jack shook his head, "I mean he does look like you, but he's not, he can't be..." Jack looked at his father, "He is!" 


	12. chapter 12

Emma swallowed hard, her heart beating in her chest. The pirates around her, and the water lapped up against the rowboat. Her mother was in another one, and Emma was alone. They were going to cut her throat, and kill her. Emma wanted to get out of the little boat, but the pirates blocked the sides, and her hands were tied. She looked down at her gown. There would be more blood on it by tonight. Her thoughts turned to Davy. His eyes stared into hers. The sword had gone right through him. She looked up at the sky, there was no escape, none.  
  
"Come on girly." A pirate huffed, as he pushed her out of the boat and onto the land. It was a cave, dark and unwelcoming. There was a pinch of gold here and there. A chest caught her eye. It was a huge chest. She heard her mother gasped behind her. Elizabeth stared at the chest, as if it was going to kill her, she was right, it was.  
  
"Jack," Will walked over to Sparrow, who was steering the ship, "why are we here again?" Sparrow looked at Will, and sighed.  
  
"Those rings also break the curse of the Aztec Gold." Sparrow looked strait ahead, "That's the main reason he wants those rings." Will looked at Sparrow.  
  
"The Black Pearl!" A pirate gasped. Will and Sparrow looked in the direction. It was there. This time there would be no one on it. Will walked over to the rowboats.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sparrow asked giving the wheel to Pearl, who was standing behind him the whole time.  
  
"Going to get my wife, and daughter." Will's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm going with you." Bootstrap shouted.  
  
"I will too." Jack walked over. Norrington and Jane appeared and smiled.  
  
"Why don't we all bloody go!" Sparrow shouted.  
  
"Jack, you get the crew and meet up with us in the..." Will started.  
  
"Sonny, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Davy watched as his dad and the rest of the crew left. He looked at the island. The rocks were huge and rigged. Davy looked back down at the seawater. Emma was in there, in the island. He couldn't go save her, and didn't know if they would be in time.  
  
"You still thinkin' about that girl?" Pearl smiled.  
  
"Thought you be out there with them." Davy smiled back.  
  
"Nah" Pearl wrinkled her nose, "sick of blood, besides I have to go get the crew out."  
  
"Sparrow was going to do that." Davy lifted his brow.  
  
"Nope," Pearl shook her head. "That's up to me, you, Katherine, and Jessica."  
  
"Jessy!" Jessy shouted walking up to them, and she turned to look at Davy, "Sorry about Emma, mate." Davy gave a frustrated sigh and walked off. "Should we get our mates out of their prison?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should." Pearl nodded. "Alright, everyone left, we're going to the Pearl!"  
  
The pirates guided her up to the chest. Emma's eyes widened as they opened it. She looked over to her mother. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Emma closed her eyes, and let the silent tears fall. She was going to see Davy again. Cook came up to the mound and smiled at her, and turned to the shouting pirates.  
  
"Many pirates wasted their lives on this treasure!" Cook shouted at his pirates. "Now we can have all of it!" Cook turned to Emma, and grabbed her by the neck. In her ear he said. "Such a pretty thing to waste." He forced her down over the gold, and then he took her hand and jerked the ring off of her finger. Emma winced. Her breathing rapid, and she felt her heart slowing. Emma felt she had the corset on again. She closed her eyes, and he placed the knife to her neck.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth shouted. Emma started to feel pain go through her body. It was like a thousand knifes had stabbed her at once, but not around her neck. Around her neck it felt as though someone had squeezed it shut. She felt herself hit the ground, but there was no blood. Cook had backed away from her, he was holding his shoulder and didn't notice that he had dropped the ring. Emma looked over and saw it. With little strength left she grabbed the ring, and put it back on her finger. Her breath regained its normality, and her strength started to come back and the pain gone. Emma was still alive. Her mother smiled at her. Emma looked over at Cook his shoulder bleeding. She sat up her arms heavy and tired. Emma felt faint, but someone scooped her up. Her body started to become limp again. Pirates all around her fighting, she noticed some of them were the Black Pearl's real crew. She was put down in a corner of a sort of cliff overlooking what was happening. Emma looked up at who had been carrying her.  
  
"Father!" Emma smiled and hugged him. Will hugged his daughter and kissed his wife, and left. Elizabeth hugged her daughter, and released her. Elizabeth stared at her daughter.  
  
"Emma, you look tried." Elizabeth smiled. Emma just nodded. Elizabeth kissed her daughter's head, and left. Emma looked out from the perch. She watched as men got stabbed and screamed. She heard something behind her and turned.  
  
"Hello puppet." Cook smiled wickedly. Emma gasped, and she tried to move out of his reach. She was tried and her eyes would barely stay open. He reached for the ring with his better arm. "Give me the ring."  
  
"NO!" Emma shouted.  
  
"Give me the ring!" Cook pulled his pistol out with his good arm, and pointed it at her. Emma looked down at the ring. It didn't matter she would die either way. She shook her head again, and picked herself up and ran for the opening besides his bad arm. Her legs tried, but she wanted to live. She kept running, finally she was at an edge of the where the water started. She was trapped. Cook smiled, and walked over to her slowly. "Not a good choice puppet." He came closer. Cook reached out his pistol and his bad arm for the ring. "Give me the ring." He was wincing at the pain. "Give me the ring!" He armed his pistol.  
  
"No." Emma said softly.  
  
"Fine have it your way!" Cook shouted, and there was a shot. 


	13. chapter 13

Emma's eyes went wide with fear. Her heart skipped a beat, and then began to beat fast. She closed her eyes. She didn't feel pain, and then she opened her eyes again. Cook stood there. Someone had shot him. He smiled and went towards her, a shoot sound again. Cook was hit again. Emma didn't know what to do. Cook was in front of her bleeding. He reached out his hand and fell. The ring went with him. Emma gasped, in back was Davy. His arm in bandages, and he was smiling. Pain started to go through her. A clink sounded behind her and Emma saw her ring go down deep into the water. Emma felt dizzy, and fell. Davy caught her with his good arm and helped her come down. Emma looked up at him. All she felt was pain, and something else, something good.  
  
"Davy," Emma breathed, taking in gulps of air, "I... I..."  
  
"Emma," Davy smiled, a tear stuck in his eye, "no, quiet you'll be ok, we're going to figure this out."  
  
"What is happening?" Will yelled, and Davy turned his head. "Emma!" Elizabeth fallowed Will. She covered her mouth to catch a scream from coming.  
  
"I shot Cook, and he went at her and got the ring off of her finger," Davy started swallowing hard, "It went into the water." He motioned to the spot where it dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. As Will and Elizabeth took her in their arms.  
  
"We're going to find a way." Elizabeth smiled. Tears streaming down her face. Emma tried to smile, but pain was great.  
  
"I love you." Emma sighed, and blackout.  
  
"No!" Elizabeth yelled.  
  
"No, wait she's still breathing." Will put his face next to Emma's mouth to feel her breath. "We still have time. Davy watch her, we're going to find a way to help her." Will gave Emma's limp body to Davy. She was pale and breathing was beginning to slow, she was fighting death.  
  
"She needs your blood." Bootstrap said fighting off a pirate. He motioned to Elizabeth, "you two, both. Drop it in her mouth." Elizabeth flinched at this. Will took out a knife and sliced his scar on his hand open, Elizabeth did the same and two drops of blood went into Emma's mouth. Elizabeth, Will, and Davy watched Emma intently. Her breathing became regular again, and her white face became full of color again. Will and Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Go back to the ship." Will looked at Elizabeth and Davy. "Now!" Elizabeth and Davy went to the rowboats to go back to the Black Pearl.  
  
"I surrender!" A pirate called out facing Sparrow. He threw his hands up He was the first mate with Cook.  
  
"I bet you will." Sparrow smiled. His crew smiled and started to shout.  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Ana-Maria sighed, "Some of them got away."  
  
"Everyone back to the Pearl." Sparrow stuck his sword into the first mate, and went to the rowboats to go back to his ship.  
  
Elizabeth was rowing as Davy held Emma to keep her warm. They looked the navy ship that swayed in the distance.  
  
"Are you going to the Pearl or the navy ship?" Davy asked looking at Elizabeth. She smiled, and looked down at her daughter. Just then they heard an explosion. Both of them turned their heads the navy ship was in ruins.  
  
"The Pearl." Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"What was it like? Were there a lot of dead pirates? Did you kill anyone?" Jessy asked Pearl.  
  
"There were hundreds of pirates!" Pearl exaggerated, "I killed only fifty, but their bodies were just everywhere!" Jessy gasped, she was totally emerged in the story. Pearl had exaggerated a lot, of what had happened. "Now, go to sleep. Otherwise, who knows when an undead pirate might up and grab you?" Pearl grabbed Jessy's foot and Jessy screamed with delight. Pearl tucked Jessy in and kissed the top of her head. Pearl was happy everything was going right. They had the Pearl back and the old crew. Everyone had lived, but a few sailors, but still they weren't attached. Pearl went onto the deck it was quiet. She looked around and smiled. Katherine and Jack were in a far corner looking out and kissed once in a while, and then she found Davy. Pearl walked over to him.  
  
"How's your shoulder doing?" Pearl smiled.  
  
"Fine." Davy shrugged still looking outwards.  
  
"Proud of you," Pearl said, Davy turned, "You got to be hero for a while." He turned back around, and smiled.  
  
"Only a little." Davy sighed.  
  
"God damn it, Davy!" Pearl stomped her foot quietly, but loud enough to hear, and then she whispered fiercely. "You know she likes you, she probably even loves you! You are in love with her!" Everyone knows it!" Davy stared at his sister, and shook his head.  
  
"No," Davy focused on the night sea, "James is the one she wants, he asked her to marry her, you know."  
  
"Who's bloody James?" Pearl made a face.  
  
"Norrington's son." Davy sighed his eyes glassy towards the sea.  
  
"Davy," Pearl sighed, and then just left.  
  
Emma stared up at her ceiling. She was alive, and the memory of last night was still fresh in her mind. Cook coming at her with that evil look. Her parents' faces, and Davy, Davy's arms wrapped around her, his face worried. Emma had felt safe, and wouldn't have mind going then. She closed her eyes and pretended that she was in his arms again. The door opened and Emma's eyes shot open. Katherine walked in smiling, and she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Good to see your up." Katherine smiled down at Emma.  
  
"Good to see your finally going to marry my brother." Emma smiled, propping herself up. "Knew you two would always make it."  
  
"Thank you." Katherine giggled, "Emma," She cleared her throat, "I was wondering about my brother's answer." There was a silence. "I mean I know he would be wanting to know when you get back." Emma remained silent, and slid back into her covers. "I was just wondering what you would say." Katherine sighed, continuing. Emma turned her back towards Katherine.  
  
"I still don't know." Emma whispered.  
  
"Well, when you do, please tell me." Katherine's tone seemed worried, and she left. Emma really didn't know her answer. Her heart said no, but her head said yes.  
  
"I almost lost you again." Will smiled at his wife. The crisp morning air was around them. The sun was rising in the east, and they were watching it.  
  
"But you didn't" Elizabeth nuzzled her husband.  
  
"I almost lost Emma." Will kissed his wife's head.  
  
"But you didn't" Elizabeth laughed softly. Her attention went to her son and Katherine. "We're going to be grandparents soon."  
  
"Hopefully not too soon." Will laughed with her, and looked in the direction she was looking in. He shuddered at the thought. He was too young to be a grandparent. Jack was going to be seventeen soon, and Katherine sixteen.  
  
"Do you think Emma will say yes to James?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"What?" Will asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she tightened her lips. He didn't know about James asking Emma to marry him.  
  
"Will, I told you James asked me if he could marry Emma." Elizabeth smiled. Will looked at her blankly. Elizabeth gave an impatient sigh. "James asked Emma to marry him."  
  
"Why didn't he ask me?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"You weren't there when he called." Elizabeth shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "You should listen to me more." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't talk so much." Will placed a kiss on his wife's lips.  
  
Emma walked up on deck. It was quiet, peaceful. No one was up there but some of the pirates and Sparrow managing the wheel. She smiled, and walked over to the railing to look out. The water was pretty at night, it was dark and the wind chilling, but it was nice and really beautiful. Emma wondered how she would adjust to life in Port Royal. She remembered James. He would want an answer, and Emma didn't know if she could give one. Did she want to spend the rest of her life with a man she didn't love?  
  
"Emma." She turned it was Davy.  
  
"Davy." Emma smiled, her teeth showing, and then turned it into a sweet smiled. Then she looked down feeling dumb. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Davy asked, walking towards her.  
  
"For saving me." Emma looked at her feet. Davy tilted her face upwards.  
  
"Your welcome." Davy smiled. Emma looked into his blue Caribbean eyes, and smiled. She felt herself going towards him.  
  
"Can I please try at the wheel?" Pearl shouted at Sparrow. Emma and Davy pulled away.  
  
"No," Sparrow sighed. Davy cursed his sister, and father silently. Emma just smiled frustrated.  
  
"You let me before." Pearl stomped her foot.  
  
"I should go to sleep." Emma said quietly dismissing herself. Davy nodded.  
  
"Can you believe him?" Pearl sighed walking over to Davy. Davy was looking very annoyed with his sister. "What?" He just shook his head and left. Pearl sighed and went to go ask her father again to drive the ship. 


	14. chapter 14

"Katherine?" Jessy sighed, as Katherine dressed her in a pink dress.  
  
"Yes?" Katherine smiled.  
  
"What's it like in Port Royal?" Jessy asked sifting around in her gown. "Do I have to wear a dress like this every day?"  
  
"Yes, you have to wear a dress like this everyday." Katherine laughed, "Your just lucky its not a formal one."  
  
"What?" Jessy shouted.  
  
"Port Royal is very nice, and civilized." Katherine ignored her sister's outburst. "It's a change from your sort of lifestyle, but I think you'll find it quite pleasant."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Jessy said sarcastically. "What do you think about Davy?"  
  
"He's too old for you." Katherine sighed heavily.  
  
"No!" Jessy screamed and made a face, "I mean in general."  
  
"He's a pirate." Katherine shrugged.  
  
"Do you think he fancy anyone?" Jessy smiled. Katherine stopped and thought.  
  
"No!" Katherine started opened mouth at her sister. Jessy smiled and nodded evilly. "I knew he fancied her! This is so exciting!" Katherine clapped her hands. "Wait! What about James?"  
  
"He's young," Jessy shrugged at Katherine, "He'll find someone else, besides he's probably only in lust and not love."  
  
"Good point." Katherine smiled. "What should we do now?"  
  
"Nothing." Jessy nodded.  
  
"Nothing?" She gasped. "We can't tell anyone?"  
  
"Nope, let them figure it out for themselves."  
  
Emma sighed. She would have to marry James. It would make her parents happy. They would be in Port Royal the next day. She would say yes, and he would be happy, her parents would be happy, her brother would be happy, but Davy. Emma felt tears coming up. She was confused. She couldn't talk to anyone. Her fifteenth birthday was when they would be arriving. She would be able to marry when she was sixteen. James said he would wait till then, but could she learn to love him then? Emma felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned.  
  
"Father." Emma smiled and cleared her throat. Will looked down at his daughter.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Emma sighed and smiled. She was forcing tears back, now. "I'm fine, I really am." Will didn't look convinced. She sighed in frustration and left. Her head down, she bumped into Davy with his bad shoulder, and he winced. "I'm sorry, Davy." Emma bit her lip and looked into his eyes for a moment, and turned quickly and sharply. Davy watched her go. Will had been watching. Will watched how Emma and Davy looked at each other.  
  
"I'd be watchin' them two, I were you." Bootstrap whispered to his son. "Never know what kind of things go in young people's minds."  
  
Pearl waltzed over to Jessy who was sitting on some ropes in a dress.  
  
"Not a good look for you love." Pearl smiled. "Especially if you're trying to get rid of the Tourtuga whore image."  
  
"I'm not going to Tourtuga," Jessy sneered, "I'm going to live with my mother, and father in Port Royal."  
  
"How?" Pearl plopped down next to her.  
  
"I don't know," Jessy admitted, "but I'm going to."  
  
"Best of luck to you love." Pearl smiled, and hugged her friend.  
  
"Pearl," Jessy began, "how did you know that Captain Sparrow was your father?"  
  
"Looks mainly, but I got it since me mom named me Pearl." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"How about Davy, he doesn't look anything like Captain Sparrow." This question had been on her mind since she met the Sparrows.  
  
"He's my twin actually. Don't know why we don't look alike, some twins don't." Pearl nodded her head in agreement to herself, and spotted her brother trying to attack the wall with his good arm. "Better wait till that heals, mate." He looked over at her.  
  
"If it doesn't heal?" Davy asked.  
  
"Don't know." Pearl shrugged. "Quit being a pirate." Pearl smiled, she knew he brother hated being a pirate. Davy smiled.  
  
"You know I'll be hanged the moment I walk into a town." Davy shrugged.  
  
"Maybe not a particular town." Pearl eyed him, and then nodded towards Will and Elizabeth. Davy looked at his sister's strange movements, and again she nodded towards them. He looked in the direction.  
  
"Port Royal?" He asked. Pearl nodded.  
  
"Bet they set you up with a nice little job and a wife." Pearl smiled. Davy stared at her and shook his head and left. 


	15. chapter 15

The night air was crisp with the salt air. The waves lapped gently on the hull of the Black Pearl. Everyone was asleep, but Emma. They were inching closer to her home. She didn't want to go back. She took in the air, and the movement of the ship. Tomorrow she would be announcing her marriage agreement to James Norrington. She wouldn't have any more adventures, her life would be boring. It would go back to the way things were, like Captain Sparrow, Pearl, the crew of the Black Pearl never existed. She wouldn't forget them, but that was her life and this was theirs. Davy existed, but only in her mind. She would never see him again. A tear came her, and she tried to wipe it away, but more soon revealed themselves.  
  
"Emma?" Elizabeth came up besides her daughter. Emma quickly wiped her tears, failing. She turned and smiled. Elizabeth didn't look convinced. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Emma said in a small, tearful voice.  
  
"Emma, don't lie to me." Elizabeth eyed her daughter. "You have been acting strange since I saw you, and your father says since Davy and Sparrow came into town that night." Elizabeth put a hand on her daughter's face, and said in a clear calming voice. "Something is wrong. Emma tell me. You can't keep feelings inside all the time, only when you're in front of people." Emma gave a sorrowful smile at the last part. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I..." Emma tried to keep her voice steady, and tears streamed out, "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Elizabeth smiled, Emma nodded, "how can you not know." Emma shrugged. Elizabeth looked at her daughter suspiciously. "Emma is it about James?" Emma shrugged again. "You don't have to marry him." Elizabeth laughed softly.  
  
"Yes I do!" Emma sobbed, "Nobles marry nobles. Everyone knows that! I don't want you or father to be mad at me! I don't want to be disowned, Jack would hate me! Katherine would be angry with me. I couldn't do that to the family, to you and father."  
  
"Emma," Elizabeth began slowly, "I didn't marry a noble."  
  
"Yes, you did you married father." Emma narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but he wasn't a noble." Elizabeth nodded,  
  
"I know he's a pirate, but still he was a noble." Emma sighed.  
  
"Yes, he's a pirate, but not a noble." Elizabeth nodded, "Emma your father was a blacksmith." Emma looked her mother's face for any untruths, there were none. Emma had a questioning look on her face. "You know that bed time story I told to you and Jack when you were little?" Emma nodded slowly. "That was true."  
  
"True?" Emma looked disbelieving, and then making sense of it. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I didn't want you to runaway from me." Elizabeth smiled sadly.  
  
"I wouldn't runaway." Emma lied, and smiled.  
  
"Is that what was wrong?" Elizabeth sighed getting back to the subject. "You don't want to marry Mr. Norrington?" Elizabeth was now searching her daughter's face. "There's something else." Elizabeth nodded. Emma turned away to look out towards the water. She couldn't tell her mother about Davy.  
  
"There's nothing." Emma turned back towards her mother and smiled. Elizabeth sighed and came forward towards Emma.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Emma." Elizabeth kissed her daughter's head, and below to the cabins. Emma watched her mother leave. Tomorrow they would be back in Port Royal. Emma felt some relief that she didn't have to marry James, but still. Davy, did he love her or to him was she just a girl? He had saved her, but that was just probably an act out of piracy to kill Cook, and tell about it. She would say yes to James, there was no other way. She wanted Davy, she finally admitted to herself, but James was more suitable. She turned to head back to the cabin for some sleep.  
  
"Davy!" Emma gasped, "I'm sorry, but you scared me."  
  
"Pirate." Davy smiled. Emma smiled. "Glad to be home soon?"  
  
"No," Emma smiled and shook her head, "there is nothing there, but land. At least you wont be cramped any more." Emma shrugged, a smile still on her face.  
  
"True," Davy nodded, "but did you ever think what it would be like to sail on a pirate ship under a pirate's command?"  
  
"I already did." Emma sighed,  
  
"Doing work?" Davy laughed softly.  
  
"No, I couldn't," Emma shook her head, "I wouldn't be of use, and I don't know how to do any of that."  
  
"I could teach you." Davy stepped closer. Emma shook her head, and Davy came closer, Emma stood there, memorized by his eyes. "I could teach you how to sail a ship any where you want." Davy whispered. Emma looked at him. His hand was resting on her face. Chills went up and down her spine. He was so close. Emma shook her head again, this time with tears.  
  
"I can't." She whispered. "I couldn't,"  
  
"Why not?" Davy smiled down at her.  
  
"I just can't." Emma looked at his shoulder. Davy saw where she was looking.  
  
"That would never happen to you." He brought her eyes back up. "I wont let it." Emma silently gasped, and her heart fluttered.  
  
"I can't, Mr. Sparrow." Emma's tears fell.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Davy sighed  
  
"I could never match with this lifestyle." Emma sighed, trying hard to pull her tears back. "I am going to marry James Norrington. I am going to make my family proud, and be a lady of society." Tears streamed down her hot steamy face. Davy removed his hand, and looked beyond her. Emma bit her lip. Why couldn't she tell him? She had felt safe with just his hand on her face. His arms had held her with care and love. He had to feel the same, but no. Society would not let it happen, her brother would disown her as a sister. Emma's head hung.  
  
"Your fiancé is waiting for you." Davy nodded behind her. Emma whirled around. Port Royal was just beyond the cliffs. She heard the anchor go down. The lights twinkled in the night sky. Emma bit her lip and ran past Davy. He looked outwards. Emma would be gone to her world. Welcomed back, not hung with disgrace. Davy looked towards the cabins where Emma had disappeared there stood Bootstrap. Davy smiled, and he walked over to the boy.  
  
"Your young," Bootstrap smiled. "Don't be wastin' your time with just that one."  
  
"I wouldn't be wasting my time." Davy said bitterly.  
  
"How old are you now?" He asked.  
  
"Eighteen." Davy sighed. Bootstrap nodded. "Since last week."  
  
"She's now fifteen today." Bootstrap smiled Davy looked at him. "Too young, doesn't understand what she wants. Give her time." The man walked away, and Davy watched him leave. He was right they were young, but still Davy knew he would never find a girl like her ever. 


	16. chapter 16

"Home!" Katherine squealed excitedly.  
  
"Not yet, love." Jane smiled at her daughter. "We have to wait till nightfall, we don't old Jack getting caught with the navy here." Jane nudged her husband. He just smiled.  
  
"MOM!" Jessy wined, "do I have to wear this dress, I can hardly breath!" Jessy gasped for air.  
  
"I suppose you could loosen the corset." Jane sighed, "why are you wearing one of the those awful things?"  
  
"She made me wear one." Jessy pointed at Katherine who had walked over to Jack. Jane sighed again, and then smiled.  
  
"Come on love, let's get it off." Jane went towards the cabins.  
  
"Thank god!" Jessy breathed hurrying after her mother.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth sighed putting her head on her husband's shoulder, "I don't think Emma wants to leave."  
  
"That's not surprising, she always loved pirates." Will smiled down at his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth looked up, "I think there is more than the reason that she just wants to become one." Will's smile faded, and Elizabeth sighed. "You said she started to act a little strange when Jack and Davy came into town."  
  
"Davy?" Will asked. Elizabeth shushed him, and nodded. Will smiled at his success to answer the question correctly, and then frowned. "Where is she?" He looked around the deck.  
  
"She's right there, Will." Elizabeth smiled pointed towards the railing. Emma looked out towards Port Royal. Elizabeth looked closely at her daughter. She had a look of disgust on her face, almost. She looked sick and unwell. "Will, perhaps Emma doesn't want to go back to Port Royal."  
  
"Perhaps she doesn't." Will noticed the look too. They looked at each other. "She's too young."  
  
"She's fifteen." Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Today! We don't have anything planned what are we going to do?"  
  
"Wish her a happy birthday." Will shrugged. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Alright, we'll find her something when we get back in Port Royal." She smiled, and let her husband kiss her head.  
  
Pearl looked down from the crow's nest at all the couples and the families. She smiled. None were like hers. Elizabeth and Will seemed made for each other, Norrington and Jane were odd since Jane was more outspoken than Norrington, Katherine and Jack who were just in love, (Pearl didn't mind seeing couples, but knew that she would never get married nor have any kids, in marriage), and she looked at her brother and Emma. Davy and Emma, she sighed, they world tried to get them together, Emma's note in society and Davy's lack. Emma was just trying to please everyone and get along in her society's limit of men she had. Her poor brother was trying so hard but not achieving. Pearl smiled as her father talked to his old friend. She laughed quietly to herself as he took a drink of rum. Pearl then looked out at Port Royal. She would, and could never have a life like that. She felt pity for the families below, enslaved they were to that life. Pearl became a little cold and decided to climb down from the crow's nest. She looked towards her father. Bootstrap rolled his eyes and walked away. Sparrow came towards her.  
  
"Captain Sparrow!" Pearl smiled. "You save a bit of rum for your daughter?"  
  
Emma sat on the stairs that lead up to the wheel of the ship. It was nightfall and she would be leaving any moment. Pearl came towards her, and sat down next to her.  
  
"I feel bad for you girly." Pearl sighed. She took a swig of the bottle of rum she had.  
  
"Why?" Emma asked, smelling the rum that was on Pearl's breath.  
  
"You noble girls always think that you have to please others." Pearl shook her head, and took another drink, "but you don't!"  
  
"Emma!" Elizabeth called. "We're leaving!"  
  
"You don't have to please anyone but yourself." Pearl sighed. Emma stared at the girl and looked to her mother. Would she stay or go? To a life she was bored of, to a life that held nothing for her? Then Pearl looked at the bottle she was holding. "You haven't become a pirate till you gotten drunk." Pearl smiled, and Emma smiled  
  
"Emma!" Will called.  
  
"I'm staying!" Emma shouted, and ran over to her parents.  
  
"What?" They both said.  
  
"I'm staying." Emma smiled.  
  
"But Emma you don't know how to..." Elizabeth started. She knew this was going to happen, but wasn't prepared for it.  
  
"Mother," Emma sighed, "I'll be fine. They teach me how to take care of myself." Her parents looked at one another.  
  
"Emma," Will sighed, "you know that a pirate's life isn't all glory, there's hardships and rough parts."  
  
"I know," Emma smiled, "but the adventure, the life. I want to be a part of it, I can't go back to Port Royal it wouldn't be the same. Not after this."  
  
"If its what you want." Elizabeth sighed, tears in her eyes and she looked at Will. Emma threw her arms over her parents.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and released them.  
  
"Don't worry." Pearl walked over lazily over to them. "Davy will take care of her."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Will said under his breath. Emma blushed as Pearl said this but gave her father a harsh look.  
  
"Governor," Norrington sighed, "We must be leaving."  
  
"Mother," Emma held her mother's arm, "Give my apologies James."  
  
"I will and this is our birthday present to you." Elizabeth nodded and hugged her daughter one last time before getting into the little boat. Katherine and Jack came closer, and they both looked at her.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Katherine asked. Emma shook her head and Katherine gave a sad smile.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make it in time for the wedding." Emma smiled, and she hugged them both, Jessy came up behind them, pouting.  
  
"She gets to stay?" Jessy stared at Emma.  
  
"She's a little older than you!" Jane yelled from the tiny boat. "Get in here, Jessy!" She turned her attention towards Emma. "Good luck." With that they descended into the water's deep.  
  
"So Ms. Turner you're staying with us?" Captain Sparrow slurred. Emma nodded. "Good. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Ms. Turner." Emma smiled, and turned. Davy stood there smiling.  
  
"You stayed?" Davy gave a soft laughed and moved towards her. Emma nodded. "For the adventure?"  
  
"Not only the adventure." Emma smiled, and moved closer to him. The crew had gone off to do their work. Bootstrap watched from a distance smiling. "Davy, I love you." Emma's heart leaped when she said this and so did Davy's.  
  
"Emma, I love you too." Davy tilted her head and kissed her. Emma gave in and finally kissed him too.  
  
"Will what do you think would happen if we made Emma come with us?" Elizabeth asked as they finally arrived home.  
  
"She wouldn't be happy." Will shrugged.  
  
"Suppose we would do something different." Elizabeth sighed. "Suppose we would have another child..." Will looked at his wife. Elizabeth smiled with delight and so did Will. Elizabeth kissed her husband, and bade him good night.  
  
Emma stood out front of the Black Pearl and looked outward. Davy was behind her snuggling her. She closed her eyes smelling the night air, and remembered a song her mother used to sing to her. Emma softly sang. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." 


End file.
